A Mutual Friend
by Assilem
Summary: I'm soo sorry! I thought I updated it earlier! SOOOOO Sorry! Dont hurt me!
1. Here's RED!

Here's RED!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the sun rose in the early morning Captain Scarlett Rose Wilder stood staring at the sunrise. This was her last day in Tokyo, today she was being transferred to the 4077th M*A*S*H, stationed in Korea. Scarlett was the best damn chest cutter in the USA. Just then she saw a jeep pull up, she walked over.

"Are you Captain Wilder?" The young Corporal asked.

"That's me. Please not so loud, I have the worst hangover." Scarlett admitted.

"Sorry ma'am." The Corporal said.

"Would you cut out with the ma'ams. Just causes I'm a Captain you don't have to be so formal, Scarlett will do just fine." She said as they drove off to the airport. 

Meanwhile back at the 4077th 

Radar ran over the to SWAMP.

"Hawkeye!" He screamed

"What is it Radar?" Hawkeye asked in a teasing tone.

"We're getting a new surgeon! BEEN IN THE ARMY SINCE BIRTH!" Radar said gasping for breath.

"What?" Hawkeye exclaimed. "Let me see those!" he took the paper out of Radar's hand. "He's right, Captain S Wilder, a chest cutter." Hawkeye said to BJ who was standing now. 

"When will he be here Radar?" BJ asked.

"The Captain arrives this afternoon. Klinger is going to pick him up in Kimpo." Radar said still in shock.

"Damn! I though we got rid of those Army brats." Hawkeye said angrily slamming his fist on the stove.

"Take it easy Hawk, maybe he wont be that bad. You never know." BJ tried to reassure his bestfriend.

"Well I have to let Colonel Potter know." Radar said as he left.

"It'll be fine Hawk, we'll just make him part of the family." BJ said with a reassuring smile.

Kimpo Airport.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Captain S Wilder?" Klinger asked as he walked into the very small Kimpo Army pick up station.

"That's me." Scarlett said standing up and walking over to him. "Scarlett Wilder, pleasure to meet you." She said offering her hand to Klinger.

"But you're a woman?" Klinger said looking oddly at Scarlett.

"That's what my dad told me. And what I learned in Medical school." Scarlett said looking at Klinger with a surprises look on her face.

"Corporal Maxwell Q Klinger. Let me take your bags for you ma'am." Klinger offered.

"No need, I'll be fine." She said as the two walked out. "So, tell me about the 4077th." She asked as she threw her bags into the back of the jeep.

"Its your run of the mill M*A*S*H." Klinger said. "So why are you being transferred to hell?" he asked.

"Um…I sort of ran over my CO, in a jeep, cause he dismantled my still." Scarlett confessed.

"You had your own still?" Klinger asked.

"Yeah, tasted like antifreeze though." Scarlett said with a chuckle.

"I think you'll fit right in ma'am." Klinger said trying to old in laughter. 

"What makes you say that?" She questioned Klinger looking at him oddly.

"You'll find out ma'am." Klinger said. The rest of the way they talked about everything from where they were born to what they plan to do after the war. "Welcome home Scarlett." Klinger welcomed her as they drove into camp.

"Quaint." She said with a smirk. 

"Klinger!" Potter yelled as Klinger drove in front of the office. "I thought you went to get Captain Wilder?"

"Colonelness, this is Captain Scarlett Wilder. Captain Colonel Sherman T Potter." Klinger introduced the two.

"Pleasure Colonel. This is me checking in, but I'm going to venture to the showers, because my head it killing me." She said looking around.

"Colonel Potter sir, choppers." Radar said running out of the office.

"I don't here anything." Scarlett said looking confused.

"Just wait for it." Radar said, just then choppers appeared. "CHOPPERS!" Radar yelled running around.

"Okay maybe I'll go scrub first and then operate then take a shower." Scarlett said as Potter nodded.

"Klinger show the Captain where to scrub." Potter said as he ran off.

Scrub room

"This is sterile, wow." Scarlett said shaking her head. "Oh well." She said as she pulled on a pair of white when BJ, Hawkeye, and Potter walked in. 

"Hello." Scarlett greeted the three as they walked in.

"Hey there. Long time no see. Scarlett." Hawkeye said hugging her.

"Too long." Scarlett replied

"Who are you?" BJ asked?

"Oh, Scarlett Rose Wilder."

"Regular Army?" BJ asked.

"Well I'm not regular Army, I mean the only reason I was transferred was because I ran over my CO." Scarlett admitted.

"Why did he do to deserve that?" Hawkeye asked as he pulled his pants on.

"He dismantled my still!" Scarlett said with a slight chuckle.

"Bastard!" Hawkeye stated.

"You had a still?" BJ asked curiosity.

"Yeah. Stuff tasted like antifreeze though." She said as a nurse put her mask on.

"Well, Scarlett, I think you might want to join us after surgery, we might have a surprise for you." Hawkeye said mysteriously.

"Red, please." Scarlet said as they walked out of the scrub room and into OR.

"Why Red?" Hawkeye asked.

"Why Hawkeye? It's just a nickname I've been called since I was a baby. And you know so why are you askin'?" Scarlett said with a smile.

"So Scarlett what's your story?" BJ asked as they we're just about ready to cut into his first patient.

"Well there was a three bears, a mamma bear, a papa bear and a baby bear." She said with a smile.

"You know what I mean." BJ said with a smirk.

"Well I'm the only triplet that survived. My mom died at birth with my sister and two months later my brother died. So it was just me and my dad, who happened to be in the army. So we moved around a lot, when I was ten I decided I wanted to be a doctor. When I was ten I moved to Crabapple Cove and moved in with my aunt, my dad died just before this stupid war started. So I worked my tushie off and joined the army and now I'm in the middle of a war zone, specializing in meatball snurgery." Scarlett said. "Clamp. My aunt is now the principle of Crabapple Cove Senior Secondary School. Which is the school where me and my Benny attended and graduated from."

"Snurgery?" Hawkeye asked, with his eyes dancing in merriment.

"Yeah… so what about you folks. I'm sure you all have a story." Scarlett said promoting them.

"I'll go first, well I was born in Crabapple Cove Maine…" Hawkeye started.

"I know your story!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Clap it honey!"

"I know I just wanted to make sure you still knew where I came from." Hawkeye said mysteriously

"Clamp! Come one Honey! Who's the head nurse?" Scarlett yelled as she looked at all the nurses.

"I am. Major Margaret Houlihan." Margaret said walking in and over to Scarlett's table. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Magpie! AHHH! It's me Scarlett, Laurence's daughter!" Scarlett screamed.

"RED! Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"You two know each other?" BJ asked.

"Our dad's were friends. Last time I saw her was when she moved away. But we've kept in touch over the years. Come to think about it, I saw you at your dad's funeral." Margaret noticed her friend's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I dealt with his death a long time ago. So are any of you folks married?" Scarlett asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I am." BJ said happily.

"So am I." Potter said merrily.

"Only to my work." Hawkeye replied.

"I am, well not really but." Margaret tried to say before Scarlett cut her off.

"I know what you're talking 'bout. I'm divorced, and I have full custody of our son." She said.

"You are at war with your son?" A nurse asked from Hawkeye's table.

"No, Andrew is staying with my aunt in Maine." Scarlett said with the twinkle disappearing in her eyes.

Noticing that Margaret piped up

"How old is Andrew?"

"Three and a half, turning four in six months. I have a picture of him in my suitcase I'll show you all after snurgury."

"So I'm guessing the Army doesn't know about Andrew?"

"No, they only know about Laura. But when I got divorced Mark got full custody of her. I get to see her on occasion but I left him when I was a month pregnant with Andrew." Scarlett said looking down at what was left of her patient.

"Speaking of Laura, how's my namesake?"

"I get letters from her all the time, she's doin fine."

"Namesake? But her name is Laura, and Margaret is Margaret." Klinger questioned.

"Her name is Laura Margaret Jane, after my favorite nurse, and Andrew is Andrew Benjamin Franklin. After my favorite idiot!"

"I resent that!" Hawk piped up.

"You resent everything I say." Scarlett shot back. 

After Surgery in Scrub Room

"I can't believe this." Scarlett stated looking at both Hawkeye and Margaret. "Out of all the people I meet up with the two hafta be Benny and Magpie."

"Benny?" BJ asked with an amused grin on his face.

"You just be quiet Scarlett or I'm gonna do somethin." Hawkeye joked.

"Like you could pull anything on me. Senior prom I was your date, you tried to get into bed with me."

"Well did it work?" BJ asked as Margaret, Hawkeye, Scarlett and himself walked out of the scrub room.

"Like hell it did!"

"You little liar. The next morning my dad and your aunt were standing over your bed staring at us. And the first word that came out of your mouth was 'you're good.'" Hawkeye said.

"I did not. Magpie would I sleep with this kind of nerd?"

"Well not when you were ten. But after a few years of constant writing about this Benny I think you would."

"Oh shut up!" Scarlett exclaimed pretending to be hurt. "And I don't see dating this nerd."

"I'm no nerd."

"Sure" All three said in unison.

"So what did ya hafta show me Benny?" Scarlett asked.

"You'll see come on in." Hawkeye said opening the door to the Swamp and all of them walked in. "Charles sleeps there, he's in Seoul though, wont be back until tomorrow." Hawkeye said pointing to Charles' cot.

"God this is so dirty. When we were younger you were such a neat freak you and Daniel." Scarlett said tossing Hawkeye his bathrobe.

"Pierce neat, you must be jokin'" Margaret exclaimed.

"Nope, and if I remember, and I always do, Magpie you were quite a little pig, well your room was messier then this."

"Hey."

"I'm just tellin the truth. I'll be right back I promised the picture of Andrew." Scarlett ran out of the Swamp. Everyone just stood there in silence until Scarlett came back. "I got him, this is my Andrew, with Laura. This was taken just before I left."

"They're adorable Red, I can't believe how much Laura looks like you. The red hair, green eyes…" Margaret started

"Full lips." Hawkeye continued.

"Benny…Shut up!" Scarlett exclaimed then noticed the Still. "Is that what I think it is?"

"The fountain of life!" BJ exclaimed.

"Well poor me a drink you nerds. Magpie one too!"

"Red, that stuff tastes like antifreeze, rat poison and gasoline mixed together. Believe me you don't want any."

"Like hell I don't! Magpie we need to talk anyway. Something happened that I think you should know bout." As Hawk and Beej exchanged worried looks Scarlett and Margaret sat down.

"What is it?"

"Margaret, um something has happened Lydia."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Who's Lydia?" BJ asked.

"A friend. It was her idea that Red join the army, so we would be together forever. But Red had other ideas and went to med. school, while Loraine, Lydia and I became nurses, but I haven't heard from her in since the time Henry left."

"Margaret, Lydia, um was killed. Her plane was shot over the Sea of Japan, it spun in, there were no survivors." Scarlett said putting her hand on her friend's arm.

"A oh so familiar tune." Hawkeye said sadly sitting beside Margaret and putting his arm around her.

"What do you mean Benny?"

"Our former CO was on that plane, he was headed home." He said quietly.

"Oh god. I got the list of who was on the plane, what was his name?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Henry Braymore Blake."

"Blake? Oh, um, yes I remember, he tried to save Lydia, well we figure at least. When they found their bodies a couple months back he had his arms around her, and from what we can tell we tried to shield her. He was shot, and the bullet when through him and hit Lydia."

"What was Lydie doing on the plane?"

"Discharge. Magpie, Lydie got her points, they discharged her. She came at the beginning of the war, I've been her since she left." Scarlett paused and looked at her friend who was on the brink of crying. "Magpie, just cry. I know you don't like to but suck it up and cry." Margaret looked at Scarlett then fell into Hawkeye and started to cry.

"Shh…its okay Margaret." Hawk whispered into her ear. Scarlett stood up and walked over to where BJ was standing. The two smiled and walked out of the Swamp.

"BJ, when did Margaret let him in?"

"Shortly after she got married, they got closer after they came back from the 8063rd, they got lost in enemy territory. I don't know happened all I know is when they cam back she hit him."

"Sounds like my Magpie. I remember she went and beat the crap out of this guy who slapped my tushie once." Scarlett paused and stared. "He loves her doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he won't admit it though. And Margaret is head of heals for him, and you know Margaret."

"Believe me I know Margaret. Margaret Jane Houlihan, the oldest daddy's girl in the world, never listened to her mother. Lizard did though."

"Lizard?"

"Elizabeth Marie Houlihan, her little sister. Lizard, I was Red my whole life, Elizabeth was Lizard and Margaret was Magpie. Then there were the colonels, Colonel Alvin 'Howitzer' Houlihan and Colonel Laurence 'Sludge' Wilder. Daddy was a boxing champion. Then her mom, god bless her soul, I don't know what I would have done if she weren't around after I moved. Magpie, Lizard and myself were the only little girls on the bases we lived on, until dad moved me into my aunt's place. We kept in touch; I visited a lot, then three months before this little 'police action' started my father died of a massive heart attack. I tired but failed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, but thank you anyway. Now back to Margaret and Hawkeye. We should head back before they have my head. And believe me they will both have my head." BJ laughed as they walked back into the Swamp.


	2. Catching Up

Catching Up

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Margaret's tent

"So Magpie what do you say we go get a drink and catch up?" Scarlett suggested.

"That would be great." Margaret paused for a moment. "You know what Red, you have the incredible ability to make me smile."

"Well what can I say? I'm Scarlett Wilder. And you know what I've been thinking. My name, Scarlett Rose Wilder, I'm basically a Wild Scarlet Rose. You know that's a Red Rose, my nickname suits me."

"Good point." 

"Thank you. So what do you say we go grab a drink?"

"I wish I could, but I'm on Post Op duty. Can I take a rain check?"

"Of course. I'll go catch up with Benny."

"Okay. I get off at 23 00 hours so I'll meet you in the officers club then okay."

"Okay." Scarlett said slyly. "Sure why not!"

"Bye." Margaret said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Bye Maggie." Scarlett waved and Margaret smiled and walked out. Scarlett sighed and looked at her surroundings. Only 2 days ago she was in Tokyo, and now she was in a M*A*S*H unit. A knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Yeah!"

"Why my little sister, you care for a drink?"

"I was just bout to ask you if you wanted to catch up over a drink."

"Great minds think alike."

"My great mind, your thing." Scarlett teased as the two walked out of the tent.

"Funny, so what's new with your cousin?"

"Oh, Toby, he's fine, he and Sarah are thinking about another kid."

"They have, how many like,"

"One, Jennifer, Sarah wants a son, while Toby wants another daughter. When I left Daniel was threatening them to shut up or he'll take them out of the world that he brought them into."

"Sounds like Dad."

"Well I can tell you, that man aint small."

"I know. So what else?" He asked as the walked into the O-Club.

"Um, besides my divorce and moving back to the Cove?"

"Yes, Klinger I'll have a martini and my baby sister here will have a," He prompted towards Klinger.

"Um, I'll have a double scotch. Thank you."

"I didn't know that you had a sister Hawk."

"He doesn't, I'm one of his best friends, who happens to be younger then him."

"Oh, well here's your scotch ma'am, and Hawk your martini."

"Thank you Klinger." Scarlett smiled and looked at Hawkeye.

"Oh, yeah thanks Klinger."

"Smooth Benny, smooth."

"I thought so. So come on spill."

"Well Doc Baker sold."

"Doc Baker sold, to who?"

"Um, well, to you."

"WHAT!"

"The whole town pitched in when we found out that you died, for a fund, then when we found out you were alive, we bought Doc Baker's practice for you, he's agreed to run it until you came home."

"The ONLY surgical practice and I own it?"

"Well yes, I was working there until I was drafted. That was before you owned it."

"I can't believe this! Why didn't my dad tell me anything?"

"It was a surprise, but when I left he told me if I saw you to tell you bout it."

"Thanks."

"Benny, Doc Baker wouldn't sell to anyone but a Pierce or a Wilder."

"What?"

"He said and I quote. 'I aint selling to city MD, or that Jackass who calls himself a doctor. The only person I'm sellin to is Wilder or Pierce!' And to say the least I was shocked."

"Why would he only sell to us?"

"Because we are Gods!" Scarlett exclaimed. "No, I asked him, it's because he raised us from childhood, and we're the only two decent surgeons in all the Cove."

"Well I can certainly vouch for that."

"Well I'm the best surgeon, you, well I don't know what you are."

"Ha ha." Hawkeye replied sarcastically. Scarlett smiled sweetly and looked at him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, I love you, you know?"

"I know, and I love you too." Hawk said and leaned across the table and kissed her cheek.

"Where's BJ?"

"Post-Op with Margaret. That's why I came to you."

"Sure, second choice, don't worry I wanted to talk to Margaret first anyway."

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"High school, well English with 'Old Mr. Kendall." Scarlett burst into laughter. "We got him good, coming in drunk that day! Or at least pretending too!"

23 00

Scarlett and Hawkeye sat playing a game of Scrabble when BJ and Margaret walked in. Scarlett spotted them.

"MAGGIE! BJ!" She yelled, and gestured them towards her.

"Hey Scarlett, hi Hawk." BJ greeted sitting between Scarlett and Hawk.

"Hi."

"Maggie, see seat, sit!" Scarlett said dragging Margaret into her chair.

"How long have you two been here?"

"Couple hours, the Padre over there, let me take a few turns on the piano, and I would like to say I can still play, and then me and Benny here danced some, and then I decided we should play Scrabble, and wait for you nerds. And don't worry, I'm drinking soda, these things are good." Scarlett explained holding up an empty grape Ne-Hi bottle.

"Sounds like fun, can we join you two?" BJ asked.

"But of course, Benny hand these two some letters."

"Yes ma'am." Hawk replied.

"You know in Tokyo I would have already been blasted. But here with my two best friends, and their best friend."

"Well its great to have you here, I've really missed you Scarlett."

"Same here Margaret. I've missed you the most." 

"More then me?" Hawkeye asked.

"More then you. Margaret here has been with me since I was born, and she was only a couple weeks old. I can still picture your dad's face when he found out that you're a girl. Just what your mom told me."

"Or your dad's face when he found out there were three of you." Margaret paused, as Scarlett gave her a hug.

"I know, Maggie, I know. And I'm fine, really."

"I know you are. You're stronger then I'll ever be."

"Yeah right! I'm terrified of loud noises!"

"So is Margaret." Hawkeye whispered, as Margaret gave a gentle smile. The four sat there in silence, until the PA announced

"INCOMING WOUNDED! ITS GONNA BE A LONG NIGHT FOLKS!"

"Lets go." BJ said as they fled out of the officers club.


	3. A New Life

A Mutual Friend  
  
Disclaimer- the usual, no one owns M*A*S*H except 20th century Fox.. I'm not making any money even though I wish I was.. yeah. I'm just playing with them but I'll return them so u can play with them! A/N- This is chapter 3! Yay! Okay, so Assilem would love to thank Miranda, and she'll have the next chapter of Claralynn out soon! If any of you have any ideas then feel free to tell me! And that goes with any of my fics.  
  
Chapter 3- A New Life  
  
It had been only 3 months and Scarlett had fit in so well. Beside for the fact that she was female surgeon everyone loved her. One night as BJ, Margaret, Hawkeye and herself sat in the Swamp playing cards; Scarlett glanced at Hawkeye who was staring at Margaret.  
  
"Okay, Benny, I want 2, and they have to be good." Scarlett said throwing down her garbage and taking the two cards Hawkeye gave her.  
  
"What bout you Beej?"  
  
"3 please." BJ said as Hawkeye gave him 3 cards.  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
Margaret paused for a minute, before answering. "2."  
  
"And dealer take 1. What have you got?"  
  
"Well I got a straight." BJ said.  
  
"Beats me, what do you have Margaret?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"3 of a kind." She said proudly laying her cards out.  
  
"Well I got a straight too. But this is a special straight, you see this straight is in all one colour. And just not in one colour, but this is a special kind of straight in one colour, you see this straight is a very royal straight."  
  
"Yeah, Scarlett won. And I'm out, you already took me 20 bucks." BJ said.  
  
"Yeah, she took 25 from me." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Only 5 from me." Margaret said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, but remember, I taught you two how to play poker, and BJ, not bad." Scarlett said with a laugh.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to head to bed." Margaret announced as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of tired, I'm mean beating the socks off you three wears a person out." Scarlett teased. "But I have to shower first, so leave the light on will ya?"  
  
"Sure." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Here let me walk you to your tent." Hawkeye said quickly.  
  
"Go ahead Magpie, me and BJ will clean up. Besides I want to talk about you two behind you backs." Scarlett joked.  
  
"Sure. Goodnight BJ."  
  
"Night Margaret." BJ smiled as Margaret and Hawkeye left the tent. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Easy, I just opened the opportunity for Margaret to walk home alone. And I know Benny, and he was always taught to walk a woman home, no mater what. That's the one thing Daniel made sure to teach his son. And me for that matter." She said with a smile. "Well I'm going to go take a shower, and since Radar just came back from R&R, I can without the interruption of Klinger."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see ya."  
  
"Bye BJ." Scarlett said stepping out of the tent. Scarlett walked along slowly for a bit, and saw Hawkeye walk back into his tent. She smiled, and continued to wonder aimlessly. She spotted Potter walk out of the office. "Hi Sir."  
  
"Hi Scarlett, have you seen Radar?"  
  
"No I haven't. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Too much."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The kid's Uncle Ed died."  
  
"My Lord," Scarlett gasped.  
  
"I know." Potter said softly.  
  
"Well if I see him, I'll tell him to see you."  
  
"Thank you. And talk to Margaret would you?"  
  
"Sure, anything." Scarlett said, Potter noticed the look in her eyes and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"It'll be all right."  
  
"I know, I think I'll go see Margaret now."  
  
"Okay." Potter said as Scarlett walked off.  
  
A Couple Days Later  
  
Everyone was gathered in the Mess Tent for Radar's party, Margaret and Scarlett were sitting having a drink while Hawkeye and BJ were over on the other side of the tent.  
  
"Where is Radar?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"I don't know." Margaret replied.  
  
"Benny get Radar!" Scarlett yelled across the tent.  
  
"YES MA'AM!" Hawkeye screamed back with a smile.  
  
"She's got you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" BJ asked talking a drink.  
  
"Be quiet." Hawkeye shot back, which caused BJ to burst out laughing.  
  
"Benjamin, didn't I tell you to get Radar?" Scarlett asked coming up with Margaret.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then why aren't you doing it?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Get going!" Scarlett exclaimed with a smile, as Hawkeye walked out.  
  
"Yep, you have him just where you want him." BJ said with a smile.  
  
"Why yes I do." Scarlett said with a smile, both BJ and Margaret laughed. They spent a few more minutes talking when they were interrupted by wounded. They all rushed to the compound. When Scarlett ran into Radar. "Radar, remember something for me all right?"  
  
"Sure." Radar said a little confused. Scarlett smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Remember that all right. And remember that I love you." She smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Radar said a little bit flustered. Scarlett smiled and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Bye Radar, I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too ma'am."  
  
"Bye." Scarlett said running inside. 


	4. Isn't It Obvious?

A Mutual Friend

Disclaimer- the usual, no one owns M*A*S*H except 20th century Fox…. I'm not making any money even though I wish I was…. yeah. I'm just playing with them but I'll return them so u can play with them! 

A/N- Chapter 4! YAY! I WANT ALL THOUGHTS!!! And ideas, for I got lots of time on my hands and feet! And I want more ideas! And if you have any suggestions for any of my fics, I'm OPEN!

Chapter 3- Isn't it obvious?

"Maggie!" Scarlett yelled running into the mess tent.

"What is it Scarlett?" Margaret asked a little concerned.

"I just got a letter from my Lawyer. As soon as this war is over I get custody of Laura. Apparently Mark left her alone for a week, and she's now at my Aunt's with Andrew. I get my baby back."

"That's so great. I'm so happy for you." Margaret said hugging her friend. 

"I can't believe it. Why would that bastard leave at 5 year old all by herself?"

"I don't know, and frankly if I ever decide to marry again, I would never let my little girl be alone."

"You want to get married again?"

"One day I guess. If I find the right man."

"You will. You might have already found him, but just to dumb to realize it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh. Nothing, just ignore that. I have to get tell Benny, and Beej, and Klinger. I need to tell everyone. Maybe Klinger will let me use the PA. Well I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Scarlett."

"Later Maggie." Scarlett said before running out of the mess tent.

'Maybe Scarlett is right.' Margaret thought, she stared at her tray, before her thoughts we interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Margaret."

"Hi Hawkeye."

"Have you seen Scarlett?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to her. I caught something about her getting Laura."

"Yeah, that's about all I got too." 

"Well maybe one of us can get something out of her." Margaret joked when she was interrupted.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL!! ITS YOUR EVER LOVABLE SCARLETT! NOW GUESS WHAT! YOU ALL KNOW OF MY LITTLE GIRL! LAURA MARGARET JANE! WELL I GOT CUSTODY! AS SOON AS THIS THING IS OVER I GET MY BABY BACK!"

"So that's what she was saying." Hawkeye commented.

"I guess so." Margaret smiled. "That's good for her though."

"It is. She has always been good with kids, like you have."

"Thank you."

"Any time Major Baby." He smiled his trademark smile.

"Shut up." Margaret quickly scolded, Hawkeye just smiled and looked at Margaret.

'Maybe she's right.' He thought. 'Maybe I have found her.'


	5. A Rainy Night

A Rainy Night

********************

It was one of those nights where you could listen to the rainfall until the end of time. Hearing the pitter-patter of each drop hitting the ground, making its own sound. And that was exactly what Hawkeye was doing that night. Listening to the rainfall. As he lay there, he thought about the past few days, the past few days with the little Korean baby, and how he loved to see Margaret smile, and how her face lit up whenever she baby was in sight. Which was always. Then he thought about how Scarlett had always told him that his true love was the one that he would loathe. She was right. As he thought the rain got harder and he heard thunder, immediately he jumped and woke up BJ.

"Hey Beej, get up."

"I'm sleeping." He whined.

"It's raining."

"So, unless its important, then I want to be left alone."

"There's thunder, and lightening."

"Yeah?" BJ questioned.

"Loud noises, Scarlett and Margaret are both terrified of them."

"Okay, you owe me." BJ got out of bed and pulled on his pants. "I'll take Scarlett, you take Margaret."

"Okay." Hawkeye agreed putting his jacket on. Once both were dressed, they set off to Margaret and Scarlett's tent. They listened inside before knocking.

"I hate this." Margaret cried.

"I know, I hate it too." Scarlett agreed as Hawkeye and BJ walked in.

"Oh, God Margaret, are you all right?" Hawkeye asked rushing to her side, and gathering her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and started to cry. BJ say by Scarlett who laid her head down on his lap. "It'll be all right. The rain will pass." Hawkeye whispered into Margaret's head.

"They're coming around." Scarlett said with a smile.

"We do good work." BJ smiled as he took off his jacket.

"Thanks for coming. I knew if it rained, hard enough, he would come."

"Yeah, well he dragged me out of bed, for you."

"Thanks, its always good to have someone to lean on. And since you're married, then you're the perfect person." Scarlett teased.

"We're on post-op, should we just leave them?"

"Yeah, it's for the better. Maggie, BJ and I are on post-op duty, we'll see you when he get off okay?" Margaret nodded her head slightly and Scarlett and BJ left. Hawkeye stayed with Margaret until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Around 9 am Scarlett and BJ walked into the tent to find Hawkeye's arms wrapped around Margaret. They both smiled and walked out.

"You think that this will lead to something?" BJ asked as they walked into the Mess Tent.

"We'll go down to the river, next time its warm enough, then we'll see." Scarlett replied with smile.


	6. The Oppertunity

A/N: This chapter is for Falcon! I told ya I would get this done! SO here ya go girl! And of course R&R or no more, I'll only send it to Falcon by email, if they are no reviews.so I encourage you to leave a review! The Opportunity ********************  
  
"Let's go to the river!" Scarlett said suggested while Hawkeye, Margaret, BJ and herself sat eating breakfast. It was an amazingly hot day, with not a cloud in the sky. The four were trying to figure out something to do. Since the fighting was on a break.  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea." BJ quickly agreed.  
  
"It's not, I haven't been to the river, in, well a long time." Margaret agreed with a smile.  
  
"What do you say Hawk?" BJ asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Hawkeye agreed taking a bite of his eggs.  
  
"Great, why don't you two meet us down there, BJ and I will pack a lunch, with, real food. And we'll make a day of it. While I get the food BJ can go ask the Colonel if we can go."  
  
"Yeah, the fighting, is no where in sight."  
  
"Okay. I'm finished with this anyway." Margaret said pushing her tray away.  
  
"Maggie, you need a tan, go get the bikini on, and we can sun bathe." Scarlett said with a quick smile. Margaret smiled and looked down in her coffee cup. "Well go get changed! We'll meet you down there. Oh, Maggie, if you look in the supply tent, in a box marked medical journals, there's a beach umbrella."  
  
"Under Medical Journals?"  
  
"Who reads Medical Journals?"  
  
"Good point. Pierce, why don't you get that, and then you can meet me, and we'll walk down together."  
  
"I would be honored." Hawkeye said flashing his trademark smile. The other two pushed their trays away and got up. Margaret and Hawkeye left together, while BJ and Scarlett walked over to the Colonel's office.  
  
"If you two don't beat it all." Potter commented.  
  
"Well we think there's something there. We just have to push them, a lot." Scarlett said with a laugh as she pulled food out of the safe.  
  
"They just need a shove in the right direction. And well what kind of friends would we be if we didn't but into their lives?" BJ asked innocently. After a few minutes talking with the Colonel BJ and Scarlett went to their respective tents and got their swim suits on. They walked down together to spot Hawkeye and Margaret kissing passionately. They smiled to each other and walked back around the corner.  
  
"OH MAGGIE! BENNY!" Scarlett announced loudly as they turned the corner again. Hawkeye and Margaret pulled away from each other and looked over at the two walking towards them.  
  
"Hi." Margaret smiled looking at them through her sunglasses.  
  
"Hottie, hottie." Scarlett teased, gesturing towards Margaret's black bikini.  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself Red." Hawkeye commented on Scarlett's emerald green bikini that matched her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I know I look Hot."  
  
"And she's not modest." BJ teased.  
  
"Not at all. Maggie shall we sun bathe?"  
  
"I think." Margaret agreed lying down next to Scarlett on the blanket.  
  
"Oh boys, how would you to lovely men like to put some oil on our backs?" Scarlett asked tossing BJ the bottle of sun tan oil. BJ and Hawkeye smiled and stepped over to the two. "I don't trust Benny, so BJ you can do mine." Scarlett quickly added. BJ smiled and straddled Scarlett's thighs, while Hawkeye did the same to Margaret.  
  
"I wouldn't trust Hawk either." BJ said rubbing it into her back.  
  
"Who would. But then again, he looks great in those trunks I bought him."  
  
"You brought him those?" Margaret asked as Hawkeye untied the back of her bikini.  
  
"That I did. It was our April Fool's present to each other, I bought him silk trunks and he bought me fake boobs. Like I need them." Scarlett said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey at least I use my gift!" Hawkeye exclaimed.  
  
"Yours is useful, mine, well I use mine pack things with. I put my families wine glasses in with them, so they don't break."  
  
"That's one way to use them." BJ commented while every one laughed.  
  
"See they're useful!" Hawkeye defended.  
  
"Yeah and you're disgusting! Your dad even told you that. At least he gave me something I can use. Like baseball bat, so I hit him over the head." Scarlett shot back. After a day of shooting back and forth, the four fell asleep as the sun set. Margaret awoke to find herself leaning against Hawkeye's chest; she looked over at Scarlett who was comfortably sleeping on BJ's stomach. Hawkeye woke minutes later to find he was straddling her with his arms around her.  
  
"Hi." He said softly.  
  
"Hi." She smiled.  
  
"Should we wake those two, or take a picture?"  
  
"Take a picture, and go back to sleep."  
  
"Do you have a camera?"  
  
"In my tent."  
  
"Oh, let's just go back to sleep then." He smiled as Margaret leaned into his neck and they both fell asleep. 


	7. Maybe Tonight

Maybe Tonight

********************

"Be good." Scarlett teased Hawkeye and Margaret. Her and BJ were off to a conference, and she offered to go, and decided to drab BJ along to give Margaret and Hawkeye time alone.

"We will." Hawkeye smiled.

"Drive safe." Margaret instructed BJ giving Scarlett a hug.

"I'm not driving, that's a man job." BJ teased.

"And that would make you?" Scarlett asked with a sly grin.

"Got yourself stuck in a corner, eh Beej?"

"Yep. We should get going. We'll see you in two days."

"Okay. Bye," Hawkeye waved.

"Buh-bye." Scarlett said in a whiny voice.

"Buh-bye." Margaret and Hawkeye waved mocking her voice.

"Bye," She waved with a laugh as they drove away. Margaret and Hawkeye waved as their friends drove off. After they were out of sight, the two walked back into Margaret and Scarlett's tent. Where Hawkeye immediately sat down on her cot.

"Can you believe, we finally have the place to ourselves?" Hawkeye asked pulling Margaret onto his lap. 

"I know." Margaret agreed wrapping her arms around his neck. Hawkeye smiled and leaned into kiss her. Margaret deepened the kiss leaning into Hawkeye. Hawkeye rolled back on the cot dragging Margaret down with him. His hands slipped under her shirt and up her back. Margaret unbuckled his pants. 

Afterwards Margaret lay between Hawkeye's legs leaning against his chest, as he played with her hair between his fingers.

"You know what?" Margaret asked/

"What?"

"You're a great person to cuddle into to."

"Scarlett said that too. She said I'm like a big teddy bear."

"You are." Margaret agreed with a smile.

"Why thank you."

"You know what else."

"What else?"

"I'm on post-op duty."

"You better get dressed then."

"I should."

"I'll help." He quickly offered. Margaret smiled and lay back down.

"You should take a shower, you smell."

"I wonder why?" He asked with a smile. Margaret smiled and kissed him.

"Pass me my clothes would you?"

"Naw, you can get them, I'll just lay here and watch."

"Get up!" Margaret demanded pulling him up.

"Fine, I'll help you get dressed." He said taking her into his arms again. About 15 minutes later Margaret finally got dressed ad headed off to post-op. That night when she came back, she found Hawkeye sitting with a single lily.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi. I decided you needed this." He said handing her the lily.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Margaret smiled and gave him a hug.

"Let's go to a movie, Red and Beej are commin back in the morning."

"Okay, let me get changed."

"All right." Hawkeye smiled devilishly, as he started to take off Margaret's shirt.

"Pick a sweater would you?" She asked gesturing to her footlocker.

"I think, I think, I think you need to wear the black one!" Hawkeye said pulling it out. Margaret smiled; she knew how much he loved that sweater. After he helped her put the sweater on, she looked at him. "What?"

"I just realized, we moved past the friendship level."

"We did, do you want to go back?"

"Not in your life?" Margaret smiled wrapping her arms around in neck and giving him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Margaret smiled. "Come on, Casablanca is playing."

"Red's second favorite movie."

"Gone With The Wind, is number one." Margaret said taking his hand and walking out of her tent. After the movie, they went back to her tent and crawled into bed. Hawkeye wrapped his arm around Margaret's waist and tickled her stomach gently. The two fell asleep around 1 Am in each other's arms.

5AM

"We're home." Scarlett said tiredly.

"Yeah." BJ agreed, climbing out of the jeep. He bent down and picked up Scarlett's bag. "Come on I'll drop this off for you so we can get some sleep."

"Thanks." Scarlett smiled and they walked over to her tent. She opened the door, and walked to find Hawkeye holding Margaret, as they slept. She turned to BJ and smiled. "How bout I bunk with you?" She whispered.

"Good idea." BJ smiled. His two friends, had finally found each other.


	8. When Secrets are Told

When Secrets Are Told ************************ The next morning the camp was woken up by wounded. Scarlett rolled over in Hawkeye's cot, and looked at BJ.  
  
"They're in love." She said noticing Charles was not there.  
  
"Finally they admitted it." BJ smiled pulling his pants on.  
  
"Yeah." Scarlett agreed as she headed out of the tent. She immediately ran over to the closest man. "How ya feelin?"  
  
"Good, I hurt a little though. Good to see you again." He smiled.  
  
"I told you I never want to see you here again. What happened?"  
  
"A Colonel decided to take over the platoon and lead us into enemy territory." The young sergeant replied.  
  
"Damn, I hate people like that. They put me in business, which I would rather not be here."  
  
"I know what you mean ma'am."  
  
"SCARLETT!" Charles yelled from across the compound.  
  
"I gotta go, I'll see ya inside Mark." Scarlett said rushing over to Charles. "What is it?"  
  
"He's missing half his aorta."  
  
"If I get him in right now, and you guys take the load, I can do it."  
  
"I was about to suggest that."  
  
"Okay, but I want you to remember, don't be a jackass when someone else gives me advice, and I want yours too. I may not work at Boston Mercy, but I'm one helva surgeon."  
  
"You are quite talented."  
  
"Thanks. There's a movie playing tonight, and you owe me,"  
  
"Are you suggesting that I accompany you to the movie."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. What do you say?"  
  
"I would have to say yes." Charles smiled.  
  
"Good, see you in there," Scarlett smiled. "Get this man in OR STAT!" She added running off to the OR.  
  
Scrub Room  
  
"Morning, when did you two get in?"  
  
"Too early. How was your two days?"  
  
"Good." Margaret beamed.  
  
"Good." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"I have a date tonight."  
  
"Oh, with who?" Margaret inquired pulling her scrubs on.  
  
"A one, Charles Emerson Winchester the third."  
  
"I knew you took a shine to him."  
  
"What can I say, I want the best." Scarlett smirked. "I want you at my table, I have a tricky operation to do, and like I said, I want the best."  
  
"I see," Margaret smirked. "I'll meet you in there." She added as Scarlett walked out.  
  
OR  
  
"Suction I can't see anything." Scarlett ordered. "Okay guys, I got a clean cut."  
  
"Make sure the graph has a clean cut also." Charles suggested.  
  
"It does, okay, where are those vascular clamps?"  
  
"Right here and waiting." Margaret assured her.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna need your hand in there, and Baker, I need sponges right away."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Do it as quickly as possible." Charles added.  
  
"Yep. On three, one, two THREE." Scarlett said loudly as four hands quickly went into the chest. After a few minutes of complete silence, Scarlett let out a sigh. "It's in, I'm just gonna stitch it off quickly, I'll go back in tomorrow."  
  
"Good work." Potter complemented.  
  
"Thanks." Scarlett said as the four men walked over to her table.  
  
"Nice work Honey." BJ said leaning over her shoulder.  
  
"Wow, nice work little one."  
  
"Thanks Benny."  
  
"Very nice work, I agree, go back in tomorrow when you're sure that he'll survive it."  
  
"Yeah, he's gonna need a lot of blood though."  
  
"I'll get Klinger to get his hands on some."  
  
"Thanks Colonel. Okay, I'm closing now, but before I do, anything that any of you want to tell me?"  
  
"Did you get all the fragments?"  
  
"Yes I did Benny, if I missed one, then I can't find it."  
  
"Are you sure that's going to hold?" BJ asked sticking his hand inside the patient.  
  
"Pretty sure, I'll make sure of it tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I thought so." Scarlett smiled, as she closed him up. "Okay, I'm done, Maggie, round the clock nursing, if even the slightest thing goes wrong call me. Take his vitals every," She looked at Charles.  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"That works. Take his temp bout every ten minutes. And Charles and I will be at the movie, so come and get me there. I'm going to go back in about four o'clock, so make sure you sleep some."  
  
"Will do." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Well my handsome surgeons, shall we change?" Scarlett asked as the five doctors walked out of OR.  
  
Movie  
  
As everyone started at the screen of the movie, again it was Casablanca. Scarlett turned to Charles and smiled. After a few more minutes Charles felt the surgeon lean up against him, he looked down to see the gorgeous red head leaning trustingly on his shoulder. Hawkeye saw this and smiled. He stood up and left the mess tent. He walked over to Margaret's tent and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Me." He whispered. Margaret smiled and opened up the door. He immediately gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Hi, I thought you were at the movie?"  
  
"I was, then I decided it was no fun without you."  
  
"Scarlett should be back soon."  
  
"No she wont. She fell asleep on Charles."  
  
"She's taken a real shine to him."  
  
"She has. I wonder why?"  
  
"Shut up! Charles is better than Mark, and you know it." Margaret said a little annoyed by his comment.  
  
"I know. I remember at her father's funeral, all he did was sit there."  
  
"You were at his funeral?"  
  
"Yes I was, why?"  
  
"I was there."  
  
"If we could have only met then." Margaret rolled hey eyes, and put her feet on Hawkeye's lap.  
  
"Do you mind? It was a long session."  
  
"No problem. I would be honored to rub your feet." He smiled pulling off her sock. "The same shade as Frank's were." He teased.  
  
"Shut up, and rub." Margaret ordered.  
  
A few hours later Margaret had fallen asleep with Hawkeye holding her. The sheet was just covering up to her waist and she buried her front into Hawkeye. Scarlett walk in after the movie and a drink with Charles, and saw the two.  
  
"GEEZ! YOU THINK SOME PEOPLE WOULD WARN OTHER PEOPLE BEFORE SEEING THINGS LIKE THIS!" She said loudly. Margaret and Hawkeye both opened their eyes to see her staring at them.  
  
"Oh God!" Margaret said as she buried her body into Hawkeye, who was laughing.  
  
"I see you two had more fun then anyone else," Scarlett teased, then picking a pair of boxers off the floor. "A little too much fun if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah, well what do you expect?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Okay get up. I have to go back in."  
  
"Do we hafta?" Hawkeye whined like a child.  
  
"Yes you have to. Now I'm going to go scrub, please put some clothes on and meet me."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I mean it. How would you like it if I spread this around camp?" Scarlett said before leaving. As she walked she smiled. She saw BJ walk into the Swamp. "BEEJ!" BJ turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey guess who I just found in bed, naked?"  
  
"Do I even want to know?"  
  
"Probably not, but it was Benny, and Maggie."  
  
"Good, I was hoping they would get together soon. Now if you will excuse me I just got off Post-Op."  
  
"Right, forgot, I gotta go back into Allen. Anything I should know about?"  
  
"Nope, he hasn't improved that much. He should make it through surgery."  
  
"Good, thanks BJ."  
  
"You're welcome." BJ smiled and stepped into the SWAMP. Scarlett smiled and ran off to the OR.  
  
A/N: Well heres chapter 8, and Chapter 9, is a little bit steamy..ask Falcon..hehhe.well leave reviews or no smut! 


	9. Rekindlings

Rekindling

************************

"Have fun you two." Scarlett said to Hawkeye and Margaret who were getting ready to go to a 'medical conference' in Tokyo.

"We will." Margaret smiled.

"You bet we will," Hawkeye said, then looking at Scarlett and BJ who were smiling he added. "What are you two smiling at?"

"Nothing." They both said in unison.

"Now you have to go, or you'll miss your flight." Scarlett said pushing Hawkeye into the jeep.

"Don't wait up."

"GO! Goodbye, I love you both and we'll see you in three days."

"Bye Scarlett," Margaret smiled, then whispered into her ear as she gave her a hug. "Thank you." Scarlett smiled and waved as the two drove off.

"You know what Beej?"

"Hmm?"

"We should become professional matchmakers."

"That we should," BJ laughed as the two kept walking.

"Well I'm going to head over to post-op, and see Charles."

"You have a thing for him, don't you?"

"Yeah, well you're married." Scarlett teased.

"That I am," BJ smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." Scarlett waved running towards post-op.

Imperial Hotel Tokyo

"Here we are my dear," Hawkeye said guiding Margaret into their room for the weekend.

"It's beautiful," Margaret smiled walking into the room. "Look at the view!"

"It's beautiful," Hawkeye agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Margaret instantly leaned against his chest. He started to place small kisses on her neck; Margaret tilted her head giving him easier access.

"Hawk?"

"Hmm?" He asked from her neck.

"Can I take a bath?" She asked sweetly. Hawkeye smiled devilishly and tightened his grip around her. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Only if I get to come with you." Margaret smiled and turned so she was face to face with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. Hawkeye deepened the kiss opening her mouth with his tongue. Margaret responded with just as much passion as she pulled his head down. Hawkeye pulled away a few moments later, and looked at Margaret. "Is that a yes or a no?" he asked mocking her words. Margaret smiled and nodded, as Hawkeye led her over to the couch, and pushed her down.

"I…though…we…were…going…to… take…a…bath?" Margaret asked between kisses. He responded by climbing on top oh her and unbuttoning her shirt. Margaret started to unbutton his shirt, then moved to his pants. As she struggled with his pants, he slid his hands up her back and unhooked her bra. After a few moments, the two were completely naked, kissing passionately hands roaming over each other.

Afterwards Margaret was lying directly on top of him, as her head rested on his chest listening to his hear beat. Hawkeye had one arm around her caressing her skin with his fingers, while the other had was playing with her hair.

"Hawk?"

"Yeah baby?" He replied as his hand started to move up and down her side, caressing her skin.

"We have to do something really special for Scarlett."

"I agree, but how about doing something special for me first?" Margaret smiled and started placing tender kissed on his chest, she went from kissing his chest to licking his neck. Hawkeye let out a moan, as she moved up his neck, and across his jaw line to his mouth. He captured her tongue with his own. He stopped the kissed and looked at her.

"What is it?" It wasn't like him to stop in mid grope.

"Come on," He said picking her up and caring her to the bedroom. Kissing her the whole way. He laid her down on the bed; he then climbed on top oh her placing kissed on her collarbone. He let his hands slip down her soft curves and down to her hips, and back up again. He started to kiss behind her ear, causing her to move her head allowing him more freedom to her neck. Hawkeye started to move down her body once again making sure to kiss every sensitive point that he could find. Margaret rolled him over and pressed her body to his, she moved up and down his body, hitting the same sensitive spots with her tender kisses. She found a particular part of his body that caused him to moan, every time she kissed it. So she decided to focus her mouth and attention to certain spot on his collarbone. She sat straddling his legs, kissing his collarbone. He finally couldn't hold it in, and let out a scream. Margaret smiled and continued to kiss him, Hawkeye took his hands and placed them on Margaret's hips, pulling her down to him. Rolling her over, he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered something, then let his tongue touch her ear gently, he proceed to lick and kiss her neck moving down her body, he let his hands roam naturally about her body. After a few minutes Margaret let out a yelp, Hawkeye smiled and continued in his task.

After a few hours the couple had landed on the floor, Margaret decided that she liked sleeping on him. So she did. Hawkeye lay awake, thinking of what had happened. He smiled when he thought about Scarlett, and how it was her and BJ who had convinced him that he should proceed and tell Margaret how he felt. He felt Margaret wake up, she smiled at the arms that surrounded her.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"I love you." Margaret smiled and cuddled into him.

"I love you too baby." He said hugging her tighter.


	10. The Days We Have Planed

The Days We have Planed

************************

Margaret was the first to wake up the next morning. She was still lying on top of Hawkeye, but now they were on the bed. While she found that a bit odd she didn't think about it. As she lay there, she listened to his breathing, she felt his grip tighten around her. She opened her eyes to see Hawkeye smiling at her.

"Morning," She said giving him a kiss.

"Morning," He replied giving her another kiss.

"How'dja sleep?"

"Excellent. The best I've ever slept since we went to the aid station."

"The time when we fell asleep in each other's arms?" She smiled.

"Some how having you in my arms makes everything better."

"Same here."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what did you have in mind?"

"Well we could lounge around in bed all day, or go shopping, then go out for dinner, and dancing. Then we could go and walk along the beach, the come back here and take a bath." Margaret laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I like option B."

"I thought you might. C'mon lets go take a shower," Hawkeye said pulling her out of bed. 

They went into the bathroom, and took a shower; it took them ten times as long to shower, since they couldn't keep their hands off each other. After an hour and a half in the shower, Margaret grabbed Hawkeye's robe and put it on. Once they were both dressed, Margaret went into the bathroom to do her makeup and hair. Hawkeye sat sitting on the porch watching the children play on the beach. He smiled and Margaret walked out of the bathroom. She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"What are you looking at?"

"This kids playing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that one day I would love to have a few children."

"Really? With who?" Margaret asked raising a blonde brow.

"You, the only woman I ever loved more then medicine."

"And ever will right?"

"Well if we have a daughter, I'll love her more then medicine too." Margaret smiled at him. She loved the way he refereed to them having a child.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup." Hawkeye said standing up, then noticing what Margaret was wearing for the first time, stared at her. "You look amazing!" She was wearing a pale blue summer dress that matched here eyes. It was knee length and was tight around hr torso, then softly hung off her curves down to her knees.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Margaret said looking over his attire. He was wearing his blue Hawaiian shirt, and a nice pair of dress pants. She walked around to him and wrapped her arms around his waist putting her hands into his but pockets. And leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her lower back. Once the two pulled away, both slightly breathless, Hawkeye looked at her and smiled.

"What should be get Scarlett and Beej?"

"I have no clue. But we have all afternoon to look."

"Good point. I have to pick something up."

"Oh? Really?" Margaret asked as the two walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Yes really. I'll leave you in a clothing store or something." Hawkeye teased.

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not. I love you too much."

"I love you too. So what do you have to pick up?"

"Scarlett's birthday present. I ordered it, and since we're here, I thought I would pick it up instead of it being sent to me."

"That's sweet of you." Margaret said as the two walked out of the elevator and out of the hotel. "So where are we going first?"

"Well I guess we could pick up the presents. Then look for something else for her and Beej."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I thought so."

Back at the 4077

"Hey Beej, what do you think they're doing?" Scarlett asked from Hawkeye's cot. She was balancing martini glasses on her head, while she waited for Charles to get off duty.

"Sleeping." BJ answered placing another martini glass on her head.

"They have water, and indoor plumbing," Scarlett stated. "Add another one."

"You sure?"

"Yep. In med. school, I held the record for the most glasses on my head, I want to break it."

"Well if you don't break I, then you broke the glasses."

"Funny." Scarlett smiled as Charles walked in.

"I see you're using your time wisely."

"Yep. I was waiting for you, so I started, and now you're here, so I'm still going. Once I either break my record or the glasses, we'll head."

"All right."

"Where you two headed?"

"The mess tent. I told him if I could beat him at chess, then he would have to play checkers, my style."

"Oh?"

"It's checkers but with Cognac and gin, and wine, and rum, and beer, and any kind of booze we can scrounge up. Then you place them on a big board and drink."

"That doesn't sound like checkers to me."

"It's not, really. One more and I break my record!" Scarlett said as BJ placed another glass on her head, as he did she sneezed and they all fell. "Opps." She said innocently, and ran out of the SWAMP. BJ just stood there and smiled shaking his head. She was more like a child everyday and he loved it. She made the world smile. She reminded him of what it was like growing up with his sister, she acted like Hawkeye, but was more childish.

Assilem's lil rant! Okay I know this isn't as steamy as the last one, but chapter 11 is. So again, I'm blackmailing all of you, no reviews so smut, reviews equal smut. And if no reviews come, then Falcon gets it, and you don't.


	11. When Yes is an Answer

When Yes Is An Answer

************************

"I'll be right back." Hawkeye said standing up.

"Okay." Margaret smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She watched him walked to the bathroom; she couldn't believe how much she loved him. She was so engrossed in him that she didn't notice someone familiar come in. He saw her instantly and sat down at the bar. He watched the gorgeous blonde sit there with a smile on her face. 

He watched her turn back to her menu and stare at it. 'God she looks the same.' He thought. He watched her until a dark hair man came and sat down. He couldn't see who it was; his back was turned to him. All of a sudden he heard Margaret's laugh pierce the air, then he saw the dark hair man lean forward and whisper something that caused her to kiss him. He watched in envy at the couple. Then they stood up, and walked to the dance floor. This made him lose everything he had; he got up and left the restaurant in a huff. 

The two danced then decided to leave, they wanted to go to the beach, before they went back to their room. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and walked to the beach. 

Once they got there, Margaret took of her heals, and Hawkeye took of his shoes. The two walked barefooted in the sand. Until Margaret dragged him into a secluded part of the beach.

"Why are we here?"

"Whenever I come to Tokyo, I come here and think. Just a place where no one can disturb me, and is isolated from the rest of the beach." Margaret said softly. Hawkeye smiled and sat down. 

"Come here," He motioned. Margaret smiled and sat between his legs and leaned her head on his chest. "Can I ask you something?" He asked after a small science.

"Go ahead."

"U, well I don't know how to say this."

"Don't know how to say what?"

"Um, well, um."

"Hawkeye spit it out."

"Good idea. I'll just spit it out. So ah, will you marry me?" He asked bending down on one knee. Margaret looked at him; her eyes started to water. "Margaret?" Margaret just smiled and threw herself on him, knocking him down to the ground. "Is that a yes?"

"YES! YES! YES!" She screamed and kissed him.

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it. I love you, and I never want to be without you."

"Good, because I never want to be without you either," He smiled. "Oh, I have something that you might need," He pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket. "Just to make it official, and as soon as we get back to camp, I'll give you my mom's. So that you'll have a ring. This is just something to use." Margaret took the box and opened it to revel another diamond ring.

"Oh god," She breathed as she stared at the ring.

"Well I always wanted to give the woman I want to marry, my moms ring. But I don't have it with me, so I had dad send it before we came. I wasn't going to propose until we got back, but then I saw this, and well, I decided not to wait."

"You're so sweet." Margaret said through tears, Hawkeye leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. 

He meant to pull away, but didn't. Margaret kissed him right back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and opening her mouth wider to allow him more access. He decided to use the privilege she gave him and let his tongue do some more exploring. He pushed her down slightly in the sand, he let his hands go to the back of her dress and undo the zipper. Margaret groaned as he moved towards to neck with his tongue. Margaret pulled his shirt over his head, and captured his mouth with her own. After a few minutes of struggling, Hawkeye removed Margaret's dress leaving her in her slip. He moved his hands up her chest to her neck as he pulled her closer to him. She slid her hands to his waist and under his pants. She moved them to the front and undid his pants; she pulled them off as he moved from her neck to her collarbone. She allowed him to slide his hands up her slip and caress her skin. He pulled the slip off and maneuvered his hands so that they gripped her waist. He pushed his pelvis into her, and continued to place kisses on her chest, and collarbone. Margaret was the one to pull away she realized that they were both completely naked and where they were.

"Hawk?" She said breathlessly as he continued to kiss her collarbone.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he traveled to her neck.

"We gotta stop."

"What do you mean?" He asked pulling slightly away from her body.

"We're on a public beach."

"You want to head back to our room?" He asked looking into her blue eyes. Margaret smiled and kissed him.

"Come on," She encouraged throwing her slip on, ignoring her dress completely. Once the two were somewhat dressed, then ran back to their hotel room. Hawkeye pushed her in, while he lifted the slip over top of her head. Within five minutes the two were completely naked, again. And continued what they started on the beach, on the couch.

Afterwards Hawkeye decided to lay between her legs as he rested his head against her breasts. She was stroking his hair, as his breathing became more regular.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.


	12. An Unwelcome Reunion

An Unwelcome Reunion

************************

Margaret lay on top of Hawkeye; suddenly she felt his hands starting to caress the side of her thigh. He moved his hand up and down her, caressing her soft skin. Margaret let out a soft moan as he rested his hand on her butt. Margaret started to place tantalizing kisses on his chest. She felt his hands starting to caress her skin again. She moved her mouth to the certain sensitive spot on his collarbone. He moaned as she hit it, he brought his hands up to her neck and brought her head up, he captured her mouth with his own. He opened his mouth wider to allow her tongue more freedom. He started to move his mouth across her jaw line and down her neck, and to the sensitive spot just about her breast. He rolled her over making sure he was completely on top of her. He let his hands roam over her body freely. He started to move down her chest placing kisses until he got to her belly button. Once he got there he went back up until he found her mouth. His hands went over her abdomen. He felt something that caused him to stop and pull away.

"What is it?" Margaret asked breathlessly.

"Your scar." He smiled; he was straddling her thighs, caressing her scar from when he removed her appendix.

"Is that all?" She asked pulling him back on top of her.

"Hmm." He mumbled millimeters from her lips and kissed her. She deepened the kiss by opening his mouth with her tongue. He captured her tongue with his own, while he tried to get further into his mouth.

Afterwards Hawkeye collapsed between Margaret's legs he had never been more exhausted before in his life. He had his hands resting around her stomach, as he buried his head into her chest.

"You know what?" He asked from her chest.

"Hmm?" Margaret asked rolling on top of him so she was resting on his torso.

"Why's that?"

"Because after last night, this morning, and afternoon, I don't think I could ever let you go."

"You won't have to." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"You're tired aren't you?"

"Yes, you really wore me out."

"Speak for yourself my dear."

"Are you saying I didn't wear you out?"

"On the contrary, you did. No woman has ever worn me out this bad."

"Good." She smiled against his chest. He pulled the bed sheet around them and they both fell asleep.

Hawkeye was the first to wake up. He left the bed and took a shower. He realized that he didn't like to take showers alone. But he wasn't about to wake Margaret up just to take a shower with him. Once he was clean and dressed, he walked into the bedroom, she was still sleeping. So he decided to pick up the gifts he got for Scarlett and BJ. He left her a note, and left the room.

He walked outside, and passed the same man who was watching Margaret. He didn't notice the familiar face, as the man walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but what room is Margaret Houlihan in?"

"I can only give that information if it's an emergency." The clerk told him.

"OH, I'm her brother." He lied.

"She's in the suit on the top floor."

"Thank you." He said walking to the elevator.

Meanwhile back in the hotel room. Margaret woke up and noticed the note. She decided to take a shower, she also noticed that she didn't like to shower alone.

While Margaret was in the shower, the mysterious man made his way up to the top floor. Margaret had just gotten out of the shower and put on her robe when she felt arms circle her waist; she instantly leaned into him.

"Hi baby." She smiled.

"Hi pudding'" he said. Margaret heard his voice and fled out of his arms.

"FRANK!" She gasped clutching her robe tighter.

"Hi Margaret." He giggled touching her arms.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. Suddenly someone pulled him off her and punched him.

"Margaret call the MP's." He ordered punching him down. Margaret did what she was told and picked up the phone

"PIERCE!" Frank yelled angrily.

"That's right Frank, its me." He smiled.

"What are you doing here Pierce?" Frank growled.

"I'm here with my fiancée. Now the question is what are you doing here?"

"I don't think it's any of business Pierce."

"Oh I think it is. You see my fiancee is Margaret."

"What?" Frank stumbled, "Mar, mar, Margaret?"

"That's right Frank," Hawkeye smiled as two MP's walked in. "Take him away."

"Would you like to press charges?" One of the MP's asked. Hawkeye looked at Margaret who was sitting on the couch. She shook her head no.

"Naw, just take him away," The MP's nodded and carried him out. Hawkeye walked over to Margaret and she leaned into him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on I'll help you get dressed."

"Okay." She smiled and stood up.

"Almost time to go back," he said as took off her robe and started to kiss her. "How long do we have?"

"Three hours." Margaret said taking off his shirt. Together they made use of the time they had left.


	13. Blue Tears

Blue Tears

************************

"Oh my lord," Klinger breathed.

"What is it son?" Colonel Potter asked.

"Telegram sir."

"For me?"

"No sir, for Captain Wilder."

"Well what is it then son?"

"Here," Klinger said handing him the pierce of paper. Colonel Potter took the telegram and sighed. "Should I go give it to her?"

"Good idea Klinger. Make sure you tell her I'm here."

"Will do sir."

"And Klinger."

"Yes sir?"

"Be gentle."

"I will sir, I will." Klinger vowed. He slowly walked out of the office to find the Captain. He found her sitting with BJ, Charles, Margaret and Hawkeye talking about their wedding plans.

"Its beautiful." Scarlett commented on the ring for the umteenth time.

"So when's the wedding?" BJ asked as he looked at Margaret's ring.

"We haven't decided yet." Margaret smiled squeezing her fiancees hand.

"When you decide, you will tell us?" Charles asked.

"Of course." Margaret smiled as Klinger walked in. He hated to ruin the happy mood but he had too.

"Captain Wilder?"

"Yes Klinger?" Scarlett asked turning to the Sergeant. 

"There's a telegram for you ma'am." He said handing her the piece of paper.

"Thanks." She smiled. Her smile quickly faded as she read the paper. Tears started to form in her eyes. She threw it down and ran off with tears streaming down her face.

"What was that all about?" Hawkeye asked staring at Klinger.

"Sirs, ma'am. Her Aunt died."

"What?" Margaret breathed putting her hand over her mouth.

"Dear God. That's her only family."

"Where's Charles?" BJ asked noticing the he was no longer there.

Margaret and Scarlett's tent

"WHY?!" Scarlett demanded through tears.

"I don't know." Charles whispered to Scarlett who was crying into his lap.

"Its not fair!" She screamed through tears. Charles gently rubbed her back, as she continued to cry. Her cries grew harder as she buried her face into his chest. Charles continued to rub her back when Hawkeye and Margaret walked in. They walked straight to their friend.

"How's she doing?" Hawkeye asked stroking her back.

"Not well, I'm afraid." Charles admitted.

"Its just not fair." Margaret said softly.

"That is what Scarlett said."

"Well she lost her entire family. All she has left is Laura and Andrew."

"Speaking of the kids, what will happen?" Hawkeye quickly asked thinking about his honorary niece and nephew.

"My mom will take them. Scarlett said once she had Laura that if anything were to happen to her and Mark that Laura and any other future children would be left in the care of her aunt, and if anything happened to her aunt. Mom would take them."

"How do you know?" Hawkeye asked.

"Because, Scarlett is my best friend, all most like a sister to me. I know everything. Like how much she cares for Charles." Charles looked strangely at Margaret then back down at Scarlett who was now sleeping.

"Good. She's sleeping." Hawkeye commented.

"Crying has always out her to sleep. And I suggest we all get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of her life. And ours." Margaret commented. She knew Scarlett to well, one night of crying would never do it, she would fall asleep. But the next day she would bang everyone into the ground with tears and all her emotions would come out. Margaret silently prayed that Charles would get the picture he was going to be needed. 


	14. A Short Goodbye

A Short Goodbye

************************

Scarlett woke up earlier the next morning than usual. As soon as she opened her eyes she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as tears started to pour. Margaret heard her quiet sobs and walked across the tent to see her friend. She sat next to her and Scarlett buried her face in Margaret lap as she continued to cry. Margaret rubbed her back; it was going to be one long and hard day.

"Why Maggie, why did she have to leave me?" Scarlett asked through tears.

"I don't know Honey, I just don't know." Margaret said as she continued to rub her back. Scarlett continued to sob into Margaret's lap.

SWAMP

Meanwhile in the SWAMP the three men heard the crying from across the camp. Hawkeye sat up looking over at BJ who also woke up.

"Let's go." Hawkeye said quickly pulling on his pants. He glanced over at Charles who was already tying his boots. "You care for her don't you Charles?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business Pierce." Charles replied sharply.

"She's like a sister to me. I don't want to see her give her heart away and have him break it."

"I have no intention of hurting Scarlett, Pierce."

"You better not. I love her to much." Hawkeye said as the three men made their way out of the tent. 

The camp was all standing in the doorways of their tents all looking at each other in confusion. The three men walked into the tent and saw Scarlett holding to Margaret crying. Charles walked over to them and Scarlett went into his lap and started to cry. Margaret stood up and walked to Hawkeye, who was waiting with open arms. She walked into them and gave him a hug. BJ sat on the other side of Scarlett and rubbed her back.

"Hawk, come on." Margaret said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the tent. 

Colonel Potter's Office

"You can't discharge?"

"I'm afraid not. Scarlett is a specialist, and you can't discharge specialists."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Margaret said angrily.

"The Army makes no sense." Hawkeye commented.

"Can we at least get her transferred back to the States?"

"No luck Major, transfer was denied."  


"Why?" 

"Well Pierce why don't you head to I-Corps and ask?" Colonel Potter said in an annoyed voice.

"What can you get her then?" Margaret asked breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Two weeks emergency leave. She'll go home for two weeks then come back."

"That's the best you can do?"

"I'm afraid so, Major." The Colonel said sadly. Margaret sighed looking at Hawkeye. He grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze.

"When does she leave?"

"Three hours. Can you two get everything ready by then?"

"Yeah, Charles is looking after her."

"Charles?"

"He's got a thing for her. And Scarlett cares for him more than she should." Hawkeye said looking at the Colonel.

"Why do you say that Pierce?"

"Scarlett already gave her heart away to her ex. I don't want her to be hurt again."

"She won't be Hawk. Charles cares for her."

"I know. But if he hurts her, I swear." 

"We know Hawk. Come on lets get her stuff packed okay?" Margaret suggested. Hawkeye nodded and gave her a quick kiss as he stood up. The two walked back to the tent. Scarlett was still crying as Charles rubbed her back.

"Welcome back." Charles greeted.

"Hi Charles. Scarlett is leaving for two weeks."

"Emergency leave?"

"Yeah. She leaves in three hours. While we pack her stuff would you continue to do, what you were doing?"

"Of course." Charles smiled. He wrapped his arm tighter around the red head. Hawkeye looked at them. Charles truly cared for her. He wouldn't hurt her, Hawkeye smiled, his 'little sister' found true love.


	15. It Could Be Happy

It Could Be Happy

************************

Scarlett smiled slightly as she stepped off the plane in Portland. She walked into the main terminal and looked around. Daniel Pierce was standing there with a small smile on his face. She ran to him and fell into his arms.

"Hey Pumpkin." Daniel smiled returning the hug.

"Hi Dan."

"How you doing?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm better now that you're here."

"I missed you too Pumpkin."

"Where's Laura and Andrew?"

"Ms. Houlihan is staying with them."

"Kate's here?"

"She arrived yesterday to get the children. I told her you were coming and she decided to stay until you leave."

"I love that woman. Do the kids know I'm coming?"

"They sure do. Laura was making you cookies when I left, and Andrew said he was going to make mud pies for his mommy."

"I love those kids. Come on, I want to see them." Daniel smiled and led Scarlett to the car.

The two talked the whole way to Crabapple Cove. As soon as they pulled into the driveway Laura and Andrew came running out with Kate behind them.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" They screamed. Scarlett smiled and opened her arms. Both kids jumped into them crying. Scarlett hugged them as tears poured out of her eyes. After about twenty minutes they finally made it into the house.

"Kate."

"Scarlett. I would hug you but I think these two missed you more." Kate said gesturing to the children who were attached to her.

"I missed mommy." Andrew said lying his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you too Andrew."

"Did you miss me too Mommy?" Laura asked staring at her mother.

"A whole lot. You're my little girl." She reassured her daughter then looked at Andrew. "And you're my baby boy."

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Mommy." Andrew smiled.

*****************************************

Over the next two weeks, Andrew and Laura never left Scarlett's side. And she never minded. On the morning of the day that she had to leave, she woke up with Andrew sleeping peacefully on her chest and Laura cuddled into her side. She smiled and hugged the two closer to her. They would be leaving with Kate today as well. She couldn't leave them with Daniel; he had Anastasia to take care of. Just then she head the soft voice of Anastasia.

"Auntie?"

"Hi Honey. Come here." Anastasia walked over to her and climbed on the bed. 

"I miss Daddy."

"I know you do. He'll be home soon."

"Good. I'm six now."

"I know. He missed your birthday."

"Uh huh."

"But he's going to bring you something."

"What?"

"A Mommy." Anastasia's face lit up, at the thought of a mother. It had been her and her father since she could remember. He'd always been there to smile.

"A Mommy?"

"That's right. Do you like the idea?"

"Uh huh."

"He loves you."

"I love him too." Scarlett smiled and took her arm off Andrew and hugged the little girl.

"He loves you very much, Anastasia Elizabeth Pierce."

"Mommy time to get up?" Laura asked drowsily.

"Yeah, we have to leave today."

"Okay." She said with a yawn.

"Mommy." Andrew whined as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sssh Andrew. It's okay Mommy's here." Andrew smiled at the sound of her voice. "Come on lets see what Grandpa made for breakfast." The three children smiled and got out of bed. They walked downstairs into the kitchen where Kate and Daniel were.

"GRANDPA!" Anastasia said jumping into his arms.

"Hi there little lady. You ready to say goodbye?"

"Yup. I like Auntie."

"So do I. And I bet your Grandma Kate does too."

"I do." Kate smiled sitting Laura on her lap.

*******************************

After breakfast they got everything packed up. Kate wanted to take a flight in the afternoon so the kids would be sleeping. When they were ready to leave Andrew and Laura said goodbye to Daniel and Anastasia, which left Scarlett her goodbye.

"Bye Dan."

"Bye Pumpkin. Come back soon."

"I plan too."

"Good and tell my son he better not get married without me."

"I don't think he plants to. I doubt he'll get married without Anastasia there. He loves her."

"He does, doesn't he?"

"More than you know."

"Go, now, I'm going to cry."

"Bye Dan. I love you."

"I love you too Pumpkin."

"Bye." Scarlett waved as she got in the car.

"Bye," Daniel waved. "Anastasia come here." Anastasia walked over to her grandfather and waved goodbye to her family. Her father was in Korea; she never had a mother. All the little girl knew was that she was loved, and that one-day her daddy would come back to her.

  



	16. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

************************

It wasn't over a week after Scarlett got back to the 4077th. Scarlett was sitting with Charles in the mess tent talking. Hawkeye was there but he was now on post-op, and BJ left when mail came. Margaret was never there. Klinger smiled and walked out of the mess tent, Charles and Scarlett seamed so perfect for each other. He smiled and walked across the compound as he sorted through the mail.

"Major?"

"Yes Klinger?" Margaret asked walking towards her tent.

"Mail ma'am." He smiled handing her the letters, which he hand in his hand.

"Thank you." She smiled walking into the tent. Klinger smiled and walked away. Margaret placed the mail down on her cot and saw an odd envelope. It was coloured with crayons. Margaret picked up the letter and looked at the writing. The return address was in a child's writing she studied the address and name all it said was 'AEP'.

"AEP?" She asked herself. Margaret studied the envelope and decided to open it. Carefully she opened the letter and took out two pierces of paper. One was a drawing. She smiled it was a picture of Hawkeye with 'you' pointing with an arrow. She opened the letter and a small studio picture fell out. Margaret studied the picture. A little girl about six or so, with curly strawberry blonde hair was smiling at the camera. She had a beautiful shade of indigo eyes. Margaret smiled and flipped over the picture. When she did so, something caught her attention. "To Daddy, miss you tons. Anastasia." The 's' was backwards and there was random capital letters. "Daddy?" Margaret quickly read the letter. They were a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar was terrible. She read the letter over again and let a single tear fall. That is when Scarlett walked in.

"Maggie what's the matter?"

"Scarlett is Hawkeye married?"

"No."

"Is he divorced?"

"No, why?"

"He has a daughter." She said through tears.

"Maggie, I'm going to get Hawk. You guys need to talk." Margaret nodded sitting down on her cot. She lifted up her pillow and grabbed a doll. She hugged the doll as she let tears fall. Scarlett ran across the compound over to post-op.

"Hey Sexy." Hawkeye greeted with his trademark smile.

"Hey Benny, you need to talk to Maggie,"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Just go. You need to tell her about Anastasia."

"I know. I was going to soon."

"Hawk, she knows."

"How?"

"You're baby wrote to you, and Klinger accidentally gave it to her."

"Oh god."

"Go, I'll cover for you."

  
"Thanks."

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Be gentle. She has Raggedy Anne?"

"Okay."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"You're gonna need it."

"Don't I know it."

"Tell her I love her."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too." Scarlett smiled. Hawkeye ran out. Scarlett shook her head, how was he going to tell the woman he loved about his six-year-old baby girl at home. Anastasia Elizabeth Pierce, a six-year-old girl without a mother, and her father all the way home. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hi Charles."

"Hello my dear. I thought Pierce was on duty."

"He was. Something came up. So I'm taking the rest of his shift."

"Well I'm here to relieve you then."

"Okay. I'll see you after your shift. I'm on duty after you."

"I thought you had the night shift."  


"Evening. I traded with Beej."

"I see. Well then I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Will do Charles." Scarlett smiled and walked away. As she walked she thought about everything that transpired. She arrived back after spending two weeks with Laura, Andrew, and Anastasia. Anastasia was absolutely wonderful; she was so in love with her father. And Benny was so in love with her. Before they came here, those two were never apart. Anastasia always wanted to he in his arms, and he never minded. He loved his little girl more than the world. A stranger could tell that they loved each other. Now if only Margaret could understand. She may love children, but when your fiancee has a daughter that he never once mentioned, you could never tell what was going to happen.


	17. An Explanation

An Explanation

************************

Hawkeye knocked lightly on Margaret's door. There was no answer but he could hear sniffling. He opened the door to see Margaret curled up on her cot cuddling a worn Raggedy Anne doll. He walked over to her and sat down next to Margaret and let her cuddle into him. He gently rubbed her back calming her down. As soon as she could speak again, she looked at him.

"I can't marry you."

"Why?"

"You have someone at home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hawkeye I know about Anastasia, I know that you have someone at home."

"Margaret, Baby. I can assure you the only person I love is you. I'm not married, and I never have been."

"What about Anastasia?" She asked through tears.

"I think you need to listen to me. Can you do that?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, come here." Margaret cuddled into him, letting his hands wrap around her. "Now it's true I do have a daughter. Anastasia Elizabeth. I've had her since she was born. Her mother was one of my best friends, but died while giving birth to her. Anastasia's real father was never there. He wasn't even there for the pregnancy. I helped Natalie through the whole thing. After she died I took the baby, named and raised her. She's like a daughter to me, and in some ways is. Everything I do is for her happiness. She means the world to me, and if you can't live with that I'm sorry I loved you."

Margaret took a deep breath as she composed herself.

"Hawkeye, I love you. And I always will. I told myself that I would always stick by you, and if you have a daughter, then I will stay by you help you, and love her like she was my own."

"You mean it?"

"I do." She smiled. Hawkeye smiled brightly and tightened his grip around her, as he placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"God I love you."

"Love you too. Hawkeye, why didn't you tell me about Anastasia?"

"I thought you wouldn't love me, if you knew."

"How could you think that. I love you, because you're you. Not because of what you have or don't have."

"I know that. It just that Carlye left me because of Anastasia."

"What?"

"She was ridding backseat to her and medicine."

"Will I be ridding backseat?" She asked seriously. Hawkeye looked at her and smiled.

"Never. You and Anastasia come first." He told her as he stared into her eyes. Margaret smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Tell me about Anastasia." She told him as she settled herself back in his arms. 

"Well that little girl means the world to me. After her mother Natalie died, I promised that she would always have someone that loved her. When she was born, it was the happiest day of my life, and also one of the saddest. Scarlett was still pregnant with Laura. I remember, after Natalie died, I was sitting with the baby, and Scarlett came up behind me and she told me I could do it. I named her, after her mother. Anastasia Natalie Elizabeth Malloy. So I named he Anastasia Elizabeth Pierce."

"Why Pierce?"

"Well by the time she was 10 months, she was mine legally. I gave her Pierce as he last name."

"What does your father think?"

"He loves her. He's taking care of her while I'm stuck here. Dad took care of her while I was at school and doing my residency."

"That's so sweet of him."

"Yeah well Dad, is a great guy." Margaret smiled.

"Tell me more about her." Margaret smiled. Hawkeye smiled and thought for a second.

"Laura and Anastasia are best friends, when they were babies…"  


Meanwhile in the Swamp, Scarlett was lying on Hawkeye's cot.

"You know what Beej?"

"What?"

"Having Hawkeye telling Margaret about his daughter is the best thing that could ever happen to them."

"Yeah. Red?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a thing for Charles, don't you?"

"I think I might love him. No, I do love him. But he doesn't love me." Scarlett said with a small sigh.


	18. Pretty When You Cry

Pretty When You Cry ************************  
  
After Hawkeye told Margaret about Anastasia, things went a lot smoother for them. Not only were things going smoother between them, but also between Scarlett and Charles. They were always together, and Hawkeye and Margaret had never seen their 'baby sister' happier. The only time she was happier was the days her children were born. It was only about a month ago that her Aunt died, and that month was on of the hardest of her life. And to everyone's surprise Charles was the one to hold her, while Margaret and Hawkeye were unable to. It amazed everyone how much they cared for each other. Little did they know they might lose each other. One event could tear them apart, and lose the one person that could make life bearable.  
  
Scarlett and Charles left to fill in at an aid-station, shelling wasn't bad, in fact there wasn't any. It was just the medic that died the night before in an attack. And Scarlett and Charles were the ones that were told to go. The ride there was perfectly safe, besides the pot holes, they had a very enjoyable time. Scarlett told Charles her plans for after the war that consisted of taking care of her angels, Laura and Andrew; and maybe someone to love her. It was when they arrived that events turned; for the worst. Shelling became heavier, and they were under attack.  
  
"Captain you need to get out of here!"  
  
"NO! I was trained to save lives, and that's what I'm going to do!"  
  
"Don't argue with Scarlett, Lieutenant. She's as stubborn as a mule."  
  
"Thank you Charles. PLASMA! STAT!"  
  
Back at the 4077th  
  
"Colonel! The Aid-Station is being shelled; Scarlett and the Major are there." Klinger said running into the mess tent. Hawkeye and Margaret looked at each other and then at the Colonel.  
  
"Get the station. Pierce, Hunnicut, Margaret, come with me!" Potter yelled at everyone and ran into the office.  
  
"Sir the line is shot. We can't get through."  
  
"Well do something you Lebanese Louse!" Margaret yelled.  
  
"Margaret, sshh.It'll be okay." Hawkeye said gathering her into his arms as she started to cry.  
  
"I can't lose her."  
  
"You won't." Hawkeye said hugging her tighter.  
  
Aid Station.  
  
It was hours later that the shelling stopped. Scarlett walked to the corner and fell down crying.  
  
"They don't belong in war! They're children!" She sobbed. Charles walked over to her and gently put his arm around her.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I know." She said through tears. "You know what Benny always told me when I cried?"  
  
"No, what does he say?"  
  
"He always says 'You're pretty when you cry.' And I love him for it."  
  
"Pierce is right for once. You are very pretty when you cry."  
  
"Thanks Charles." Scarlett smiled leaning up against him.  
  
"You are welcome my dear."  
  
4077th  
  
The staff sat in Potter's office waiting for the line to come through. BJ was bouncing a ball, while Margaret laid on Hawkeye's lap as he rubbed her back. The Colonel was filling out paperwork as Klinger busied himself.  
  
"You know what Baby?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"She's fine." Hawkeye told her whipping a tear off her cheek. "I always told her that she was pretty when she cried. But you are beautiful when you cry."  
  
"You're an ass." Margaret said with a smile. "But I love you."  
  
"Love you too Baby." He whispered.  
  
"SIR! I got the aid station!" Klinger screamed bursting into the office. All of the staff looked at Klinger. "They're all right."  
  
"Thank God." Margaret breathed leaning back into her fiancee's chest.  
  
"They should be here in a couple hours."  
  
"Good. Well now that we know they're safe; Pierce get Margaret settled down, Hunnicut go back to Post-Op. And Klinger you can tell the rest of the camp."  
  
Aid Station.  
  
"Thank you Charles."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For holding me. For talking to me. Making me feel safe. I love you." Charles looked at the woman in front of him and smiled.  
  
"I love you too my dear." He smiled. Scarlett smiled brightly and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. 


	19. One Step At A Time

One Step at a Time

*********************

Hawkeye smiled as he walked through the doors of the O Club. Margaret was on his arm and they looked over at Scarlett and Charles who were sitting in the corner of the club. 

"Look at them." He smiled brightly.

"What are the chances of those two being together?" BJ asked as he walked in behind them.

"Same odds that Margaret and I would have gotten together." Hawkeye smiled as they sat down at the bar.

"Yeah. Good point." BJ smiled. The three watched both of them and smiled. "Who would have thought, a pompous ass and country girl."

"Certainly not me. But I think I know why. Scarlett plays the piano."

"That must be it!" BJ exclaimed with a laugh. Margaret smiled and looked at her best friend. Then at Hawkeye.

"Pierce, come on. Lets go back to my tent." She smiled. Hawkeye smiled and looked at BJ who was now dancing with one of the nurses. He smiled, picked up her hand and they walked out together. Once they walked in Margaret tent, she pinned him to the door and kissed him. Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands rest firmly on her butt. Margaret let his arms go around his neck as she gently ran her hands through his hair. Hawkeye started to walk them backwards and gently pushed her down on the cot. He settled himself on top of her as he let his hands run under her shirt and pulled it off. They hastily ripped off clothing and continued what they started.

Meanwhile back in the officers club

"There's something I've wondered."

"What's that?"

"You are Regular Army, but you were drafted?"

"Ah yes. I was drafted first, and then me and my infamous wisdom enlisted. And boom, I'm now a RA Draftee doctor." She smiled, Charles smiled back and squeezed her hand. "Come on dance with me. I would go to bed, but something like Margaret's occasional squeal, tells me she and Benny are doing something." Charles laughed at her statement as they walked to the 'dance floor'. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. The two danced like that for a while, until Charles felt the young woman relax against him.

"Why don't you go to bed my dear?"

"I would, but they're still at it." 

"My dear, why don't you sleep in the Swamp tonight?"

"Charles, I couldn't."

"In Pierce's cot."

  
"I can do that. I want you to know though; I want to take this relationship one step at a time."

"As do I."

"Good. Shall we head?"

"We shall." He smiled leading her out of the club. They talked and walked into the Swamp, and Scarlett crawled next to him as they talked. Soon they were sleeping peacefully together. BJ awoke the next morning to see them sleeping. He smiled and walked out. So far Margaret and Hawkeye found love in hell, and now did Scarlett and Charles. He just didn't know what a pretty girl like Scarlett saw in the pompous ass. But it didn't matter, as long as they were happy and in love.

Margaret awoke that morning with a terrible feeling in her stomach. She quickly disentangled herself from her lover and threw on some clothes before running across the compound to the latrine. BJ saw her and ran after her. Once Margaret was done throwing up, she sat back and stared at BJ.

"You all right?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Margaret looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I think I might be pregnant."


	20. Daddy Who?

Assilem's Rant!: I'm sorry this took so long to post. I'm really dumb and thought I already posted it..oops.Well anyhoo. I would have posted this sooner but my internet is down. Its realy sad, I know.:'( Well I'm currently working on the next chapter.slowly..it's the GFA chapter. Cause thanks to a great person who taped and sent me it! I'm enternaly greatful:D! You know who you are!!!!! What else shall I rant about, ah yes! I hopes you like this chapter I know I liked writing it,...wait Assilem wants to make it longer..brb I gotta make it longer! Back! I know you all missed me! Well here ya go I added more! Muhahahahahah! Heehee! Read and Review or I'll never post again..i know an empty threat, I post anyhoo. Well buh bye!  
Daddy Who?  
***************  
  
BJ stared at her in surprise. His surprise look turned into a large smile and he hugged her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No, not positive but I'm pretty sure."  
  
"Well if you are, I'm so happy for you two." He said.  
  
"Thank you BJ."  
  
"Does Hawk know yet?"  
  
"No, I don't want to tell him until I'm positive."  
  
"Oh. Who in this camp has a specialty in OB?"  
  
"Scarlett studied it."  
  
"She knows more than I do. I know the basics."  
  
"Well Hawk did, ah, he cant."  
  
"Go to the lab. I'll get Red."  
  
"Thanks BJ."  
  
"No problem hon." BJ smiled standing up and walking out. Margaret took a deep breath and then headed for the lab. BJ walked to find the red-headed surgeon.  
  
The Lab:  
  
"Well?" Margaret asked staring at her friend.  
  
"Well what?" Scarlett asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Scarlett Rose Wilder!" Margaret snapped.  
  
"Well Magpie, before I tell you. I want to know. If you are pregnant, do you want the child?"  
  
"Yes. More than anything."  
  
"Okay, would you be upset if you weren't?"  
  
"A little. But we'll try again."  
  
"Were you two trying?"  
  
"No. We were discussing after we were married."  
  
"You know if you are pregnant, this child will have been conceived out of wedlock."  
  
"I know. And if I am, this child will be just as loved as a child that was conceived in wedlock."  
  
"Well Magpie. 'Daddy who?'"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're pregnant, with child, caring a spawn of evil, a mother, you're knocked up!" Scarlet smiled. Margaret smiled and hugged her friend. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you." Margaret said as tears fell. "Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll be discharged."  
  
"No you won't. You see, we just don't tell the army." Scarlett said simply. "Besides the peace talks are coming along great."  
  
"Scarlett, we need to tell the army."  
  
"I know, we'll postpone it. Say is the peace treaty isn't signed by August the 1st, we'll ship you home."  
  
"That's just over a month away."  
  
"I know." Scarlett said. "And my tour is over August 1st."  
  
"Heading home?"  
  
"Yeah. Without Charles."  
  
"I'm sorry I know how close you two are."  
  
"Yeah well. I love him." Scarlett said softly.  
  
SWAMP  
  
"Hey Charles." Hawkeye said wandering into the tent.  
  
"Yes Pierce?"  
  
"You know that Red's tour is up in just over a month right?"  
  
"Yes Pierce, I am aware of that."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean, what am I going to do?"  
  
"You gonna marry her?"  
  
"I don't see how that is any of your business." Charles said looking at the dark hair surgeon.  
  
"It is my business, I love her."  
  
"As do I. I don't plan on losing her." Charles stated.  
  
"Then do something about it. She's already lost a husband. I don't want her to lose the one man she truly loves."  
  
"I have every intention of doing that Pierce. Now if you can excuse me, I have important business to take care of."  
  
"Fine. But one more think Charles."  
  
"What Pierce?"  
  
"You forgot the ring." He said gesturing to the small red velvet box. Charles walked back, grabbed the box and headed out of the tent. He walked across the compound to find the smiling doctor that he loved so much. She was in her tent, so he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." She said as Charles opened the door. Scarlett smiled when she saw who it was. She walked over to him gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a walk?"  
  
"I would love to." She smiled. Scarlett grabbed his hand and together they walked through the compound. People had come accustomed to see the two couples together. In their opinion no one was more perfect for the other then they were. Margaret and Hawkeye were on a walk, she was still trying to find a way to tell him. But all he wanted to do was see how Charles was going to propose. After a little while, Charles stopped Scarlett and looked at her.  
  
"My dear, I have never met anyone I care for as much as you." Scarlett smiled at his words. But he wasn't finished. "You love your children, and you have the incredible skill as a surgeon. You have a heart of gold, and one of the most caring person I have ever met. I would be honored to be the step-father of you children. You own my heart and soul. And forever more, I want you to have them," He paused and bent down so he was on one knee. "Scarlett Rose Wilder, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" He asked pulling out the little red velvet box and opening it reveal a beautiful diamond ring beautifully shaped in a heart. There were two tiny stones inside the ring. One garnet and the other amethyst.  
  
Scarlett looked at the man in front of her. She had tears coming from her eyes. "Yes." She said through tears. Charles placed the ring on her finger and kissed it. Everyone in camp burst out clapping and cheering. The two stood there with smiles on their faces. Completely involved with each other. Not once had anyone imagined that when they first met that they would be standing here in front of them as an engaged couple.  
  
Meanwhile Margaret stood in the doorway of her tent, holding her abdomen. BJ walked over.  
  
"Its positive?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm eight weeks along. Eight weeks ago I fell completely in love with Hawkeye." Margaret admitted as she watched Charles and Scarlett continue to walk.  
  
"Well Margaret, may I be the second to say congratulations."  
  
"Thanks BJ." Margaret smiled.  
  
"So how are you going to tell Hawk?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have to. How did Peg tell you about Erin?"  
  
BJ laughed as he remembered. "Well I came home from work one day and she was sleeping on the couch. It was funny. I walked into my office and there on the desk was her results on paper. Until the day Erin was born that was the happiest day of my life."  
  
"How do you think he'll take it?"  
  
"I don't know," BJ said honestly. "I know that he has Anastasia, but I don't know how he'll take becoming a Daddy."  
  
"Becoming a Daddy. That sounds different."  
  
"Not as different as becoming a Mommy. Well I got to go. See you later 'Mommy'." BJ teased before walking away. Margaret stood there. Something just came into her mind. She was becoming a Mommy. For the first time in her life she knew that she made the right decision. Becoming a mother was the best thing she could ever find out. And she couldn't wait to tell Hawkeye, the only problem was 'How?' 


	21. Falling Apart Goodbye Farewell and Amen ...

Falling Apart Goodbye, Farewell and Amen: Part One ***********************************  
  
When July came around Margaret still hadn't told her fiancée of the coming baby. When Scarlett tested her she was eight weeks along, and now she was ten. BJ and Scarlett were the only ones that knew and they threatened to tell him if she didn't.  
  
"Magpie, when are you going to tell Benny?" Scarlett asked as she tired her combat boots.  
  
"Today I promise."  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Well I don't feel like throwing up at the moment. And I feel like there's a tire around my waist." Scarlett laughed and walked over to her friend.  
  
"Lay down, I want to see how the baby is sitting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll be doing this once a month, I'm your doctor and your friend." Margaret smiled and laid down. "Now lets see how little Pierce Houlihan is sitting." After Scarlett determined the position of the fetus she started to tickle Margaret.  
  
"RED!" She screamed through laughter.  
  
"Say Uncle!"  
  
"UNCLE! UNCLE!" She yelled through shrieks of laughter. Scarlett stopped and pulled her friend up. "Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Because I love you." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Hey you girls coming?" Hawkeye asked opening the door.  
  
"Yup." Scarlett smiled running out of the tent to find Charles.  
  
"Hey baby, you ready?"  
  
"Yes." Margaret smiled taking the hand he offered.  
  
"Good. It looks like my Sexy was ready."  
  
"Yeah, Red was up before revile."  
  
"That's a first." Hawkeye commented as they walked over to the bus. "After you my dear," He said holding out an arm and allowing her to go. Margaret smiled and climbed on the bus. She looked over at Scarlett who was talking with BJ. Hawkeye squeezed her hand and gave a smile as the bus started to move.  
  
They were headed to a cove off of Inchan (spelling there) since the Colonel had given all the surgeons and some of the other personal the day off. Scarlett practically begged him to let them take the day off and he agreed to get the female surgeon off his back.  
  
As soon as they arrive Scarlett jumped off the bus and ran into the waves splashing up. She fell down and personal burst out laughing.  
  
"C'mere Red." Hawkeye said pulling her up. Scarlett smiled and stood up.  
  
"Well what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well I was hoping to talk to my fiancee." Margaret smiled. "Alone."  
  
"Fine, BJ and I will just stay here." Scarlett said as she over acted the speech. Everyone laughed and watched as Hawkeye and Margaret walked away. He had his arm draped over her shoulders and was holding one her hands. The three smiled and decided to start on their day.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well I know you are already a father."  
  
"Sure am."  
  
"Well how would you like to do it again?"  
  
"You mean?" He asked placing a hand on her lower abdomen.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're having a baby?"  
  
"We're having a baby." Margaret smiled. A huge grin spread across his face. He lifted her up and started to swing her around as he screamed. Everyone turned to see them and smiled brightly. BJ and Scarlett looked at each other with huge grins and turned back to the people who just became parents.  
  
When Hawkeye put her down he placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I cant believe it! I just cant believe it!"  
  
"I can."  
  
"How many weeks?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Ten?" Margaret nodded in conformation. "We're having a baby!" Margaret smiled and held on as he twirled her around again. When he placed her down again, he once more gave her a kiss before dragging her over to BJ, and Scarlett.  
  
"Well well well, my Benny and Magpie are parents. Who would have guessed? Well besides the world?" Scarlett teased.  
  
"Red, shush your mouth." Hawkeye smiled. "I'm becoming a daddy. Can you believe it Beej?"  
  
"I really can. Since I knew about it."  
  
"What?" Hawkeye asked in confusion.  
  
"Benny, BJ and I have known about the pregnancy for a while." Scarlett smiled  
  
"How long."  
  
"Since I diagnosed Magpie."  
  
"So my best friends knew about this before I did?" Hawkeye asked turning to Margaret.  
  
"Well BJ found out because he held my hair while I threw up. And Scarlett knew because she wants to be my doctor."  
  
"And once you go home, Maggie is going to get a real OB. Because I refuse to deliver the baby."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maggie. I'm your best friend. Would you trust me delivering your baby when you could actually have someone who specializes in delivering babies?"  
  
"Scarlett's right Margaret. If you want her in the room with you then she'll hold your hand. But I don't want her delivering."  
  
"How can you say that?" Margaret asked nearing to tears. BJ saw this and decided to settle things.  
  
"Margaret, just think. Would want a friend who has only delivered babies in emergency cases to deliver the baby, or someone who does it because they want to see the miracle of life?"  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"Good. Now what do you say we go have some fun?" BJ smiled. Scarlett smiled brightly and grabbed her friend's hand before running towards the water again. Hawkeye and BJ burst out laughing as the sight of the two women drenched in water.  
  
BJ ended up starting a volleyball game, which was an actual game until he and Hawkeye attacked each other through the net. Scarlett ended up throwing the ball at their heads causing them both to fall on their butts. Margaret who was sitting with some of the nurses burst out laughing when she saw the boys fall. They looked so cute sitting on the sand. BJ pulled Scarlett down into the sand and started tickling her.  
  
"STOP IT!!" Scarlett screamed through fits of laughter. "Benny help me!"  
  
"Oh no. You're going to get it." Hawkeye said attacking Scarlett as well.  
  
"HELP! HELP!" Scarlet screamed kicking her feat in the air as the two gown men tickled her. Margaret sat back and watched her friend get what was coming to her. Finally Scarlett managed to get away from her attackers and run away. BJ smiled and ran after her. He ended up tripping and falling into the water. Hawkeye tripped over BJ and fell in after him. Scarlett stopped running and bust out laughing when she saw the two surgeons fall all over each other.  
  
By the time lunch came around everyone found a large rock and either sat on it or around it. Scarlett swung her legs over BJ's shoulders and leaned on his head. Everyone stopped most activities while they ate. Hawkeye made Margaret eat even more then she wanted to. He kept on saying it was good for the baby.  
  
"Benny, you're going to kill the baby before its born." Scarlett teased eating some cookies.  
  
"Why arent you eating hotdogs?"  
  
"Because, Maggie's Mommy sent me cookies. Laura and Andrew helped her make some and wanted to send to their mommy."  
  
"Well share. They want to share with their uncles and aunt." Hawkeye smiled.  
  
"Nope. You tickled me, Maggie want one?"  
  
"But of course. Mom makes the best cookies. They add pounds by smelling." Margaret smiled taking the cookies.  
  
"Oh I know. I killed every summer for these." Scarlett smiled sticking another cookie in her mouth. She looked over at her friends and tossed a cookie at them. "Eat. And then do some laps."  
  
"What about Margaret?" BJ asked smelling the cookie.  
  
"She knows how to carry the cookies. You two are beginners." Scarlett teased eating another cookie.  
  
"Why did my mom send you cookies but not me?" Margaret asked stealing another cookie.  
  
"Well ah..She told me to share." Scarlett said as she took another bite of the cookie.  
  
"Hand it over." Margaret smiled taking the tin. Scarlett stuck out her tongue and grabbed more cookies.  
  
The rest of the day was spent having fun. Everyone ended up all over the cove. Margaret and Hawkeye walked alone for a while, everyone smiled and did their own thing. Scarlett and BJ played a game of tag which ended up being hide and seek.  
  
Just before dusk, everyone decided to head home. They all piled on the bus and headed back to the camp. They ended up picking some civilians up and then some soldiers.  
  
It was shortly after that, everyone watched in horror as a woman killed her child. Scarlett buried her head in BJ's chest as Margaret watched her fiancee's famous mysterious twinkle in his eyes disappear. A little while later they all headed back to the 4077th. Charles was waiting for Scarlett, she immediately ran into his arms and buried her face into his chest. Charles wrapped his arms around her and guided her back to the Swamp. BJ went with a couple other nurses, while Hawkeye and Margaret went back to Margaret and Scarlett's tent.  
  
The night was quiet as everyone thought about what happened. That morning everyone was woken up by wounded. Triage was just like it usually was, hectic. Immediately after initial triage the surgeons ran into the scrub room. They scrubbed and changed as the patients were prepared for surgery. All five surgeons entered the OR ready to take on what was brought to him.  
  
Everyone stopped everything when the chief surgeon tried to operate without putting the patient to sleep first. He was ranting about how the nurse was trying to suffocate the patient. Finally after some coaxing, the patient was asleep.  
  
After a short OR session, everyone decided they would head over to the O Club to toast the new parents. It was then that Hawkeye went and drove a jeep through the officer's club wall and ordered a bourbon. Margaret was in the O Club when it happened, she fled into Scarlett's arms in fright holding on for her life. Scarlett immediately put Margaret into Colonel Potter's arms, as she tried to coax her friend out of the jeep.  
  
"Ben come on. Please?" Scarlett begged looking at her friend. "Please?"  
  
"No. I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with me." Hawkeye argued.  
  
"Benjamin please." Scarlett said again. "Come on, we'll go over to the Swamp for a drink."  
  
"Why, when we can have a drink here?"  
  
"Because I want to talk to you."  
  
"So talk. Bartender where's that bourbon?"  
  
"Benjamin Franklin Pierce, I need to tell you something." That caught Hawkeye's attention. He climbed out of the jeep and through the doors. Where he was taken a hold of by BJ, Klinger and Charles.  
  
"Let me go! There's nothing wrong with me!" Hawkeye yelled trying to get free. Scarlett let some tears fall as BJ and Charles held him down as Klinger drove away. Margaret cried her eyes out, there was something terribly wrong with her fiancee, but she didn't know what.  
  
Later that night, the three men came back to the camp, without the dark haired surgeon. Margaret stayed in her tent, clutching her doll, thinking about what happened with him. Scarlett came in shortly after the others returned. She knew her friend needed someone, with her father and fiancee not around, Scarlett was the first one to fill in. She sat and held her friend telling her everything would be alright. Even though something was eating away at her.  
  
The days past slowly, Scarlett fell more into depression. Everyone watched as the usual chipper surgeon stopped talking and interacting with everyone. She spent her time in her tent, ignoring the world. While Margaret stayed out of depression with thinking of her unborn child, and how lucky she was to have the baby. She knew that something was wrong  
with Scarlett but just couldn't figure out what. No one could.  
  
Finally one day, Margaret took Scarlett to call Hawkeye. They both needed  
to talk to him. BJ, Klinger, Father Mulchay and Colonel Potter were all waiting for them as the call was placed. Scarlett sat on Klinger's cot, as  
Margaret paced back and forth.  
  
"Hey I got him!" Klinger announced. Scarlett looked up and smiled slightly  
as Margaret turned and smiled. She really missed her fiancee. Klinger  
handed the phone to BJ as everyone crowded around.  
  
"Hawk, its BJ.. How ya doing?...Well, listen, Sydney's the doctor.Ah, look Father Mulcahy would like to say hello." BJ quickly handed the phone to the  
nervous priest standing beside him.  
  
"Hello.Hawkeye? Do you need anything? Can we send anything down to you? Ah, I'll see what I can do..Ah, uh, .perhaps Colonel Potter.um, uh.could ah.hmmm." Nervously Father Mulchay handed the phone to Colonel Potter who  
took it without question.  
  
"Pierce, we miss you here..So, uh.listen have you heard the latest? The  
Truce Talks are on again..They must be serious about peace this time because the fighting's gotten a lot worse... They're trying to grab more real estate.before they sign, you know. Lots of casualties...Ah.um.Pierce,  
Margaret won't rest until I put her on the phone, now you just hold on  
there." Potter handed the phone to Margaret who looked scared. Scarlett  
walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her friend.  
  
Margaret didn't want to take it at first, not knowing what she'd say to the man on the other end. With encouragement from Scarlett she smiled and said  
something. "Hawkeye?"  
  
Margaret tried to hand the phone to Scarlett who pushed it back, so she  
tried to Colonel Potter who refused to take it, instead insisting. "No,  
you'll be great."  
  
Margaret nodded and put the phone back on her ear. "How do you feel...Oh, same old stuff. This and that, ups and downs - what can I say?..Oh, it was great talking to you. You just take care of yourself okay. Scarlett wants  
to talk to you." Margaret handed the phone to Scarlett.  
  
"Hey Benny..I'm fine.Really. Don't worry about me..what about you?.Good. Um..listen.yeah fine.Uh huh. Listen I love you. Yeah. Klinger  
wants to say hello."  
  
"What do you say, Captain?" Klinger greeted easily. Hey, you sound perfectly normal to me." The Lebanese man exclaimed in delight. "How is it  
there? You crazy about the place." Everyone shot him angry glances but Klinger quickly brushed them off. "Oh, he loves it, he loves it!.. Can you  
believe that Sigmund Reeve? We almost got peace and he wants to keep  
fighting. This could go on forever."  
  
Margaret quickly took the phone away from Klinger as everyone else shot him  
looks of anger. "Uh, Hawk? Hello, it's me again. Don't listen to him, honey, peace is right around the corner. We're all making plans for home.  
Isn't that right?" Margaret smiled looking over at the group for confirmation. Everyone nodded as she thought what she was going to say. "I  
can't wait to get back to the States and work in a real hospital with sanitary conditions and regular shifts and plain old ordinary diseases. BJ  
says that he's going to make a ring out of his first kidney stone." She  
gave a forced laugh, but stopped when she realized her fiancee hadn't joined in. Sighing slightly she lowered her tone and with a voice full of emotion she said. "You just take care of yourself, okay. We all miss you  
here."  
  
Margaret hung up the phone and swallowed the tears she was holding back. Scarlett walked out of the office and into her tent immediately. Margaret  
ran after her not knowing what was going on with her.  
  
"Scarlett. Whats going on."  
  
"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked putting her things away.  
  
"You havent been the same for a while now. What's going on."  
  
"Well first things, because of this war, I lost my children. Second, I'm being discharged. Third of all," Scarlett started before bursting out and  
crying. Margaret sat down and hugged her friend.  
  
"Scarlett whats the matter?"  
  
"Do you remember when I went to Tokyo?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I went for testing."  
  
"Testing for what? What's wrong Scarlett?"  
  
"They wont know for sure for another week, but I might have hemophilia."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Its genetic. Mom had it. That's how she died."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"If I do, that means I cant have children. I could die."  
  
"Its okay. You already have two beautiful children." Margaret smiled  
pointing to the pictures of Scarlett's children.  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
"Listen, everything will work out for the best. I promise." Margaret smiled  
hugging Scarlett.  
  
"Thanks. You make everything better." Scarlett smiled. "I have to go tell  
Colonel Potter about this. He needs to know."  
  
"Charles too." Margaret told her friend. Scarlett nodded and left the tent.  
Everything in her world was falling apart. But soon it would fall right  
back together. 


	22. Falling Together, Goodbye Farewell and A...

Falling Together  
Goodbye, Farewell and Amen: Part Two  
***********************************  
  
The next couple of days were the hardest on everyone. BJ ended up getting his orders to go home, and left within a matter of days of getting them. They got a quick goodbye which lasted maybe two minutes. With Hawkeye still gone, BJ didn't know what to do. He explained quickly to Margaret and Scarlett that he didn't have time, and to explain everything. Both nodded, neither knowing what to tell him. After a rather quick goodbye, BJ watched the camp from the helichoper, everyone was waving with tears rolling down their cheeks.  
  
The next morning, for the first time in almost three weeks, left the missing link came home, as it were. No one really knew what to tell Hawkeye when he asked where BJ was, and no one wanted that 'pleasure'. Colonel Potter ended up, taking care of it as tactfully as he could. By the time they got into the OR after triage, the mood was somber and Scarlett wasn't allowed to operate, so she offered to be a gas passer. Being a surgeon, she wanted to be in that OR, and her best friend was home, that gave her another reason to be in there.  
  
During the session, Scarlett made sure that she and Margaret were both with Hawkeye, knowing that he needed them there. Both for support and friendship. Scarlett watched carefully as her best friend walked into the OR, dressed in white surgical scrubs. Margaret guided him to his patient and gloved him, waiting until he was ready.  
  
Colonel Potter was yelling into the phone trying to get another surgeon, and trying to explain why his other one couldn't operate. A simple little cut or poke might kill her. I-cor couldn't get that threw their thick heads, which made everyone annoyed. The doctors being made to work double, sometimes triple shifts, covering for thesurgeon.  
  
After the OR session, Scarlett went and laid on the OR table while talking to Charles. He sat on a stool and talked to her. Hawkeye and Margaret had to set bones so it left the two alone.  
  
"Charles," Scarlett smiled looking at the mad sitting in front of her. It was amazing how much she loved him.  
  
"Yes?" Charles asked in his Bostonian accent; which Scarlett just loved.  
  
"I want you to know something."  
  
"What is it?" Charles asked softly.  
  
"Your shirt is inside out." Scarlett teased as she giggled. Charles smiled and kissed her head. "There's something else."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, if I could remember than I would tell you."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Oh, I want to say that." Scarlett pretended to clean her voice and then in a fake Boston accents said, "Very well." Charles laughed at her attempt.  
  
"You'll fit in."  
  
"I better. I'm no hic girl. Well maybe I am, but I'm good at faking things." Just then a shell went off. Scarlett immediately jumped and ran to the wall. She buried her face as another shell went off and personal ran into the OR. After the shelling, everyone was pretty shaken up and went back to their tents.  
  
Scarlett and Charles went to the mess tent and left the parents to be to talk. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.  
  
Margaret walked into her tent holding the hand of her fiancee and leaned against him.  
  
"How you doing?" Margaret asked with concern.  
  
"Fine, just fine. I'm doing fine. You?"  
  
"Well no more morning sickness. But I'm going home soon."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been thinking,"  
  
"Its okay, Sydney told me."  
  
"I cant do it alone."  
  
"And you wont. One way or another you'll be home with me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Just as Margaret said that the PA came on and Klinger screamed Bug Out. The two sprang apart and started to pack, Hawkeye ran to his tent as Scarlett burst into her tent. In the matter of two hours everything was packed up and they were heading to the new site. Scarlett and Margaret were sitting in the back of a jeep. Talking about what's going to happen to them.  
  
"You know what Maggie, there's a song I know that totally describes our relationship."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Well what kind of song would it be if I didn't sing it for you?"  
  
"You would sing anything to sing."  
  
"Good point. But seriously Magpie,"  
  
"Go ahead sing for me." Margaret smiled leaning back. Scarlett grinned and cleared her throat.  
  
"You've been there for me no matter what the cost. My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus. You have always stood beside me, and I want to let you know; I'll be the one who hears your prayer, don't have to ask me I'll be there, I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without. When you have nothing at all, you'll still have nothing to worry about, oh nothing at all. When I was lost inside a forest of dismay, you always knew just how to help me find my way. In a world that's so uncertain, I will promise this to you, I'll be the one who hears your prayer. Don't have to ask me I'll be there, I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without No... When you have nothing at all, you'll still have nothing to worry about. Oh no...When you have nothing at all, you'll still have nothing to worry about. Oh nothing at all...oh."  
  
"I think you're right,"  
  
"Of course I am. I'm a pompous egotistical bum." Scarlett managed to say with a straight face until she burst out laughing. Margaret joined after the two stopped laughing, Scarlett smiled and hugged her best friend. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Margaret smiled, then pulled away and looked at Scarlett, "I wonder how our men are making out."  
  
"Well they're most likely attached at the mouth, with their tongues wrapped around each other and,"  
  
"Scarlett!"  
  
"Sorry, I haven't slept much!" Scarlett said in her defense.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Scarlett laughed and yawned.  
  
"Wake me up when we get there. I'm going to get at least ten minutes of bumpy sleep time." Margaret smiled and let the surgeon lie down. Here she was, pregnant, her best friend in the world could die from a paper cut, her fiancee afraid of children, and her father didn't even know about the coming baby.  
  
The rest of the ride there was somewhat peaceful. Scarlett slept the whole time and Margaret thought the whole time. So many things were happening so fast. No matter what she was out of the Army by the end of the month. She only had just over a week, and was starting to think that nothing was going to go as she planned.  
  
When they got there, the camp was immediately set up. Only the necessary tents were put up, everyone spread themselves over two tents, the men in one and the women in the other. The next morning everything was put in order, latrines were dug, tents set up and medical equipment sterilized and put away.  
  
Everyone surveyed the surroundings and thought it was a pretty nice place. There was a river right beside the camp with a little pond for fishing. It was a pretty nice place, but it wasn't the real 4077th. Everyone was told to get used to it cause this was home.  
  
A day or so after they got there life was getting pretty much back to normal, when BJ arrived back in camp. Everyone was finally getting used to the place.  
  
Scarlett was making fun of Charles because he was trying to teach the musicians a piece of music. She walked into his sessions and started to sing an entire opera off key.  
The musicians found it amusing, even though understanding her was a little hard. Charles loved to see how much Scarlett made the world smile with simple things. Being with her seemed so right and no one could ever say it didn't.  
  
On the twenty-sixth Scarlett and Margaret woke up extremely early. They didn't know why, they only knew something was going to happen. Something that would change their lives.  
  
It was only nine o'clock when the camp became alive, even though some of them were still in their pajamas, it didn't matter.  
Scarlett, Margaret, BJ and Hawkeye all sat in the mess tent, trying to dissever what they were eating. The coffee they actually recognized, because it actually tasted like coffee for once.  
  
"Okay, who thinks this is a sausage?" Margaret asked holding what appeared to be meat up on her fork.  
  
"If that's a sausage than I'm blonde." Scarlett remarked poking the meat with her fork. The two men looked oddly at it at smiled.  
  
"Margaret, prepare the patient for surgery, we're going to find out right now whether or not that sausage is meat!" Hawkeye exclaimed moving trays aside and pulling his knife out.  
  
"Hawk, no use, the patient's dead," BJ exclaimed as the knife wouldn't go through.  
  
"Rats, lots another one." Hawkeye joked taking a pancake and covering the sausage. Margaret laughed as she watched her soon-to-be husband act like a child.  
  
"You cant win them all," Scarlett smiled standing up. "I'm going to head and take a shower. Unlike you I always get warm showers." Scarlett smiled sticking her tongue out slightly.  
"Later,"  
  
"Bye," Margaret waved sipping her coffee. As soon as Scarlett left BJ felt a little uncomfortable sitting with the two. Margaret sensed that and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower too. I'll see you two later,"  
  
"Bye," BJ smiled as Margaret walked off. She was just over two months pregnant and starting to show. They needed to get her home she had a week left here and no matter what she was going home with Scarlett.  
  
Shortly before ten Margaret and Scarlett were sitting on the grass of the 4077th playing a game of gin turned go fish. They watched sadly as the POWs were loaded onto the truck, Scarlett knew Charles would be devastated, but life had to go on. She was right beside him when the truck drove away, it was then that something happened. The PA came on and declared that the Treaty was signed, the war would be ending at ten that night. Without a word Scarlett through herself into Charles arms and hugged him as tightly as she could.  
Everyone else was jumping around, hugging, screaming, holding and everything else. Hell was coming to an end and no one could wait.  
  
Just then wounded started to arrive and everyone had to forget about the war being over and do their job. While doing triage they found out they were heading back to where they came from, right after the patients that couldn't wait were operated on.  
After that they all headed back and continued with surgery, while listening to figures that not only were appalling but horrifying everyone. The numbers were outrageous, wounded, killed, orphaned and the cost of the war was disgusting.  
  
After a little while ten o'clock rolled around the OR fell silent as the war came to an end. Not a word was spoken, just handing of instruments and such. Everyone would be heading home tomorrow together and in one piece. Well almost everyone."  
  
After the session was finished everyone gathered in the mess tent for one last dinner. It was something none of them wanted to forget, the war yes, the people, no.  
  
After dinner was finished, they all took turns telling everyone what they were going to do once they get back home.  
  
"I'm still your CO for a few more hours." Colonel Potter started as everyone focussed on him. "So when I go like this..." He paused while he tapped the knife against the glass again. "...you go like this." He pretended to zip his mouth closed. Amused little chuckles filled the tent along with smiles. "You wanna take your seats, please." He paused again while everyone present took their places. When things settled down he continued. "Tomorrow the tents of the 4077th will be coming down - for good. Ah, for an awful long time we've been living together, eating together..."  
  
"Sleeping together." Hawkeye said with a disguised voice. Everyone laughed at the doctor who seemed to be back to himself.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I have a horse." A few chuckles erupted at the remark. "Anyway, since this is our last evening together I've been wondering what your lives will be like when this is all over. I thought it might be a good idea for each one of us to get up and tell everybody what we'll be doing next." A round of applause showed everyone's agreement with the idea.  
  
"You ought to get first, Colonel." Margaret suggested, her idea was echoed and approved by the applause of others. Agreeing and knowing not to argue with Margaret he decided to go first. "Well, there's a woman back in Hannibal, Missouri who spent the better part of thirty years waiting for me to come home from one tour of duty or another. She's had to learn how to do an awful lot on her own. Now, I'm going home to see if she can show me how to do it with her. So, uh, part of the time I'll be a semi-retired country doctor, but, uh, most of the time I'll be Mrs. Potter's Mr. Potter." A round of applause followed his speech. "Who's next?"  
  
"Me! Me!" Kelly exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "Well, I've put in to be assigned to Tripler Army Hospital in Honolulu to be with my family who I..." Her voice cracked slightly with emotion. "...I really miss. And I just want to say that I...I love you all." Mild applause erupted as she sat down in her chair.  
  
Rizzo quickly jumped to his feet and said. "Well, I don't love you ALL. Some of you still owe me money, and I really need it. Because I'm gonna open a business when I get back to Louisiana." Flicking the ashes off his cigar he drawled proudly. "Big money in this. I'm gonna bread frogs for French restaurants." Riotous laughter erupted after his declaration.  
  
Jumping to his feet Hawkeye tossed some money at Rizzo and exclaimed. "Here, go buy yourself a frog!" Laughter ensued as Rizzo and a few others scrambled for the money. When things subsided Hawkeye commented in a more serious tone. "When I graduated from Medical School, I couldn't wait for the action of a big city hospital. But now I'm not so sure action's all its cracked up to be. In fact neither is cracking up." A few people laughed nervously at his attempted humor. "So I think I'd like to take it easy for a while. I don't want to just have a bunch of anonymous patients parading through my office. I'd like to maybe talk with them for a few minutes, get to know who they are. So I think for now I'll be very happy just getting Crabapple Cove to say 'ah'!" He paused for a moment, before speaking again. "Well, I can't say I loved you all either. But I've loved as many of you as I could."  
  
A few corpsmen and some of the nurses got up to talk about their plans and then BJ jumped up to take his turn. "Well, I was all set to go back to Mill Valley and Peg and Erin and all that, but I'll tell ya, I and the best time in Guam. I met this cookie at the airport bar and she begged me to run off with her and I figured what the hell! You only live once, you know." Shocked looks and nervous chuckles circulated the room. Finally BJ laughed and admitted. "I'm just kidding." Exclamations of disbelief echoed through the crowd as BJ sat down beside his equally surprised best friend.  
  
Laughing in amazed disbelief the dark-haired man echoed his friend's assurances. "He's just kidding."  
  
After a few more people got up, Father Mulcahy rose to his feet and said. "I was anxious to get back to being in a parish and coaching boxing for the CYO. But lately I've been kind of interested in working with the deaf. Of course not doing Parish work. I'll miss hearing Confession. But after listening to you people for so long, I think I've just about heard it all!" Laughter erupted at the padres unexpected conclusion.  
  
After a few more had their say Potter looked to Charles and prompted. "What about you, Winchester?"  
  
Charles slowly rose to his feet and said. "Well, I'm going to be Chief of Thoracic Surgery at Boston Mercy Hospital, so my life will go on pretty much as I expected." Pausing briefly he added, sadness in his tone. "With one exception. For me music was always a refuge from this miserable experience." Pausing again he finally concluded. "Now it'll always be a reminder. And having Scarlett now in my life, I know she'll never let me forget how lucky I was to serve with each and every one of you." With that Charles sat down and smiled. A couple other coremen and nurses told their story until only Margaret and Klinger were left.  
  
Margaret rose to her feet and began her narrative. "Well, For the next few days I was supposed to help with the collocation of the 8063rd, but being ten weeks pregnant I'm being shipped home." The nurses and coremen were completely shocked, they knew their head nurse and chief surgeon were engaged but they never expected this.  
"I know it's a shock to all of you, and it was a complete shock to me when I found out, but being here, has taught me more then I would have learned anywhere. And I want to thank a few people for that. Everyone I've worked with. My nurses you are the best damn nurses around, and I know I didn't tell you, but if you could have heard what I told everyone else. I just want to say, its been an honor and a pleasure serving with each and everyone of you." With that Margaret sat down. The nurses looked about ready to cry.  
  
Scarlett was the next to go. She stood up and put her hair behind her ear. "Well, when I came to this hell hole, I never thought, or imagined that my two best friends in the world would be here. But to say the least I was rather surprised at what happened between them. When I noticed something, I decided that it was my job to be the matchmaker, along with my good ole buddy BJ over there, helped me. Little did I know, as I played Matchmaker I would find someone who means so much to me. And I thank god everyday for Charles. And I thank god even more for sending both of us home in one piece to my children. So when I get home, I think I'll spend some time being a Mommy and less of a surgeon." Scarlett smiled sitting back down. Everyone clapped and thought it was great that the surgeon was going to be a mother now.  
  
When the applause died down, Klinger rose to his feet. In a sadden tone he commented. "I'd planned something, but it kind of fell through. I guess you noticed Soon-Li isn't here tonight. Its because she had a lot of things to take care of." He paused for a moment before announcing excitedly. "Cause we've decided to get married!"  
  
Cheers and applause erupted from his comrades as well as hearty expressions of congratulations. "I had to cut through a lot of red tape, but I finally got permission. The only thing is she won't leave Korea until she finds her family. So, - man, I don't believe I'm saying this – I'm staying in Korea." Everyone looked at each other just before they were shouting their disbeliefs, except for the ones that knew the irony in it.  
  
"You don't have to act crazy now!" Hawkeye cried, he was laughing so hard his face turned a nice shade of red. "We're all getting out."  
  
"Here's how I figure it." Klinger commented calmly and seriously." If you love somebody you have nothing but trouble. So you either stop loving them, or you love them a whole lot more."  
  
Potter turned to the person next to him and said in somewhat of a dull deadpan way "That's very profound."  
  
"But the first thing I'm gonna do is have a wedding ceremony with my family." Klinger continued to say.  
  
"But I thought you weren't going back to Toledo." BJ remarked in a puzzled tone. "No, I mean this family." Klinger explained. "With you guys. We can do it tomorrow before everybody goes." Cheers of approval echoed through the tent. Tomorrow would be the perfect day to hold a wedding.  
  
A little later, everyone slowly made it back to their tents, each holding on to others not wanting to let go. A bunch of nurses started singing, some other men joined in. Hawkeye ended up starting a round song of Linger.  
  
"Hmmm, I want to linger. Hmmm, a little longer. Hmmm, a little longer here with you. Hmmm, it's such a perfect night. Hmmm, it doesn't seem quite right. Hmmm, that this should be my last with you. Hmmm, and come September. Hmmm, I will remember. Hmmm, our camping days and friendships true. Hmmm, and as the years go by. Hmmm, I'll think of you and sigh. Hmmm, this is good-night and not good-bye." Was sung as everyone held on to each other. No one wanted to let go.  
  
By the morning, everyone was tired and ready to just go home. But there was something of grave importance. The wedding of Klinger and Soon- Li, was going to be their last thing together.  
  
Everyone watched as the two got married and then they said their final goodbyes before leaving. Finally Margaret, Charles, Scarlett, Hawkeye, BJ and Colonel Potter were left. Scarlett was on Hawkeye's back, watching as Margaret packed her things into the jeep.  
  
They all looked at each other and hugged everyone individually before saying good-bye. Even though they knew it wasn't forever, it was still good- bye. They went through a lot together. So much that they didn't know exactly what they didn't do.  
  
Either way they would always be in each other's head, hearts and minds. No matter what, they would all be together again. Because fate was something that was on their side. 


End file.
